


Hidden Pearl

by MageWarrior



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Broken Promises, Dark, Drama, Drama & Romance, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family Secret, Secrets, Superheroes, Teamwork, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 30,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24752950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageWarrior/pseuds/MageWarrior
Summary: Sets around Downtime, where Aqualad was given a break to decide whether or not he belongs in the Surface world or his old home, Atlantis. He makes lost time in his home to decide for himself. He meets his childhood friend, a Princess who has a dark past she yet have to tell.
Relationships: Kaldur/Noelani (OC) Aquaman/Mera, Kid Flash/Artemis, Orm and Noelani(OC), Robin/Zatana, Superboy/Miss Martian
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Downtime

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Years ago, i had made this fanfic but accidentally deleted on my laptop. But i managed to make a draft on my new one to make it. I am not really sure if i would make this a series or not. Who knows? I might ended making it a series. I just wanted ti try something new. 
> 
> I had watched Young Justice Season and i am well aware that Aqualad, now Aquaman, now has a boyfriend. It is never confirmed what is his sexuality is, but it is canon that he is Bisexual. Please, do not attack or make mean comments. 
> 
> And i hope you all like it. Enjoy reading and please, comment and give feedback if you want me to make more chapters on this new fanfiction.

**Mount Justice, August 27 th, 7:58 EDT **

The Team had arrived back to Mount Justice, all got mud all over their uniforms. They all walked seeing Batman was waiting for them as they walked out of the Zeta Tube. “I need to talk to Aqualad. The rest of you hit the showers and head home.”

“Head home?” Superboy questioned. “I _am_ home.” He gestured to the cave and referred it as his home and walked away from the Dark Knight.

The Dark Knight turned to Robin, his protégé and Aqualad, the person he wanted to talk to, but Robin was still present. “Just Aqualad.” Batman said darkly with Aqualad and Robin exchanged looks before Robin left them alone and looked back at them briefly, then turned away.

Aqualad faced Batman and spoke. “I am sorry you had to intervene. I know the team performed poorly.”

“The _team_ performed adequately.” Batman said. “The problem was you. You’re their leader, and your head wasn’t in the game.”

Aqualad immediately looked up at Batman. “No, you are—” He sighed heavily, hung his head down and continued. “Correct. Of late, I am not convinced I belong on the surface world. For so many years, it filled my every thought. But no I am here, my dreams are all of Atlantis.”

“Atlantis… Or someone you left behind?” Batman asked with the young man in front of him as his eyes widened at his suggestion. “You can split your time between the surface and the sea. But not your mind. Either you’re here 100% or you need to walk away. Make a decision, Kaldur, and make it soon.”

Batman left him wondering in the cave as Kaldur remembered his time in Atlantis. His parents, his school, his home, and his friends. He had walked towards the Zeta Tube to go to Atlantis to think things over.

(~)

**_Recognize: Aqualad, B-O-2_ **

Aqualad swam in the fresh ocean water and saw his mentor was waiting for his arrival in front of the Zeta Tube. “Greetings Kaldur’ahm.” Aquaman greeted him with a smile.

“ _Annex King Orin.”_ Aqualad smiled while saluted, raising his hand to his forehead.

They both swam down in the hallways. “ _The Queen and I are hosting an intimate dinner tonight. Will you attend?”_ Aquaman asked, turning to his protégé.

“ _Annex…. There is someone…special… I had hoped to see tonight—” Aqualad started hesitantly as he looked at his King._

Aquaman chuckled fondly. “ _You may invite a friend.”_

Kaldur smiled at his mentor and replied. _“Thank you, my king.”_

They both parted ways as they promise to see each other at dinner in the palace. Aqualad swam through the kingdom and passed by a female Atlantean student who had a dolphin tail, different features compared to Kaldur himself. Kaldur passed by another student working in his magic with a spell.

Then he approached a friend of his, Topo making a mural, stating he won’t be able to finish in time. He saw that Kaldur had returned to Atlantis and shown him his mural. Stating it was magnificent. Topo began to retell the tale of how Kaldur became the King of Atlantis’s protégé and went up to the surface world. Kaldur spaced out for a few minutes and heard Topo was calling out to him.

“Kaldur? I mean, Aqualad?” Topo called out to him.

“Oh”. Kaldur heard Topo was calling out to him and still had his eyes on the mural and placed his hand on it. “It is very good.”

Topo smiled and then said. “Oh, thank you. Um, do you think it’s alright that I put myself in? I know I was not really there, but –”

“It is fine.” Kaldur assured him. “Do you know where I might find Tula and Garth? And the Princess?”

“On the roof, at their studies. And the Princess? I don’t know where she is.” Topo replied with Kaldur raising his eyebrows in confusion.

(~)

Two young Atlanteans, Tula and Garth circled around each other on the roof with their Queen observing their techniques. One student was a young man, named Garth, his hair tied up in a wolf-tail and donned a blue tank shirt with shorts with dark blue accents. He also donned gauntlets on each of his forearms.

He jumped back from Tula’s attack as he blocked it. Tula has tanner skin tone with bright auburn hair and aquamarine eyes. She wore a light-yellow tank top with light blue accents, revealing her mid-riff, also wearing aquamarine choker around her neck.

Garth jumped from Tula’s attack and landed in front of Queen who wore a golden crown on her head and wore a dark green bikini top and collar and had a tie-off skirt tied up to her left hip. Wearing a light green cape that was connected to her collar, flowing down over her shoulders. “Your technique is excellent, but your choices remain predictable.” Queen Mera said.

“Combat sorcery requires...” Queen Mera trailed off when her eyes brightened up and smiled. “Kaldur’ahm! Oh, so good to see you.”

Both Garth and Tula looked to see Kaldur swimming towards them and smiled. “Kaldur!”

Kaldur smiled at his childhood friend and greeted his Queen. “Apologies, my queen. I didn’t mean to interrupt.”

“It is well.” Queen Mera smiled softly. “I have another class. Will I see you at dinner?”

“Yes, your majesty.” Kaldur smiled at the Queen.

“We shall talk then.” The Queen said before leaving to teach another class and let the three friends catch up.

Kaldur turned to his friends and Tula hugged him. “You look well, Kaldur.”

“Yes, surface life agrees with you.” Garth agreed as he smiled at his friend.

“You speak as if I have been gone for years, but it has only been—” Kaldur started.

“Two months.” Both Garth and Tula said unison.

“That long?” Kaldur questioned. “Then I must make for lost time. Have the two you seen Lani? There is something I must tell her.”

“We don’t know where she is, really. She was in class and then disappeared.” Garth replied, thinking about their other friend’s strange behaviour.

“But I did see her this morning. She seemed to be focused on her studies.” Tula added. “But I advise you not to interrupt. She has been grounded for life.”

“For what?” Kaldur asked.

“For sneaking out of the Castle and go up to the surface world.” Tula answered his question. And this shocks Kaldur. He never knew of their friend as rebellious. It wasn’t like her at all.

“You are thinking of inviting her for dinner?” Garth grinned with Tula smiling brightly, liking the two together. They both had secret crush on each other, but it wasn’t meant to be as Lake is the princess of Atlantis. Daughter of Prince Orm, niece of King Orin and Mera.

Kaldur smiled softly. “I’m hoping she would say yes.”

“She will, Kaldur. I am sure of it.” Tula assured her friend. “Maybe we could go to the lab and see if she says yes.” The two friends dragged Kaldur to the science lab to see their friend, if she wasn’t busy at the moment. Tula did say not to interrupt her, but it will be worth a shot and she has high hopes they would be together in no time.

(~)

Orm was inside a science center observing the monitors from the creature they had placed in. It has been frozen. “it is disturbing to say the least. The creature is frozen. Has been frozen for millennia. Yet, somehow, it still lives.”

There was a heartbeat, beating s a sign that the starfish is alive, still frozen in ice. “We have even detected brainwaves. Needless to say, Prince Orm, the study of this find has been the science center’s highest priority.”

A female guard approached Prince Orm and notified him. “All security protocols are in place. No unauthorized personnel gets in or out.”

“Excellent.” Prince Orm smiled.

“Also, Princess Noelani, your friends wants to see you.” The guard smiled at her as the princess smiled gently with her flowing red hair underwater, it was tied up in a ponytail. She was wearing a light purple tank top shirt with a little skirt. Around her wrists are bracelets and has golden anklets. Her skin was olive tanned with some tattoos on her arms were visible.

Princess Noelani swam towards the exit of the Science center and then was tackled by Tula with a big hug. “Oh, Tula, you startled me.”

“Sorry, Lani, I can’t help but be excited.” Tula said with a grin with Garth appearing besides her with a grin.

“We got a surprise for you.” Garth grinned with Lani looking at them confused and then she noticed they were looking at someone from behind her. She looked behind her and seeing similar deep brown skin and pale green eyes. Her eyes lit up brightly as she smiled excitedly.

“Kaldur!” Lani exclaimed happily as she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. “Oh, it is so good to see you again!”

“It is good to see you too.” Kaldur replied with a smile and looked into her beautiful purple eyes. “There is something I would like to ask you. Are you going to the Palace for dinner tonight?”

“Yes, I am. My father wanted me to join in.” Lani replied with a smile. “Why do you ask?”

“Because I need to tell you something after dinner.” Kaldur replied as he saw Lani looked to the side and as if she is remembering something.

“I, too, need to tell you something, but it can wait after dinner. I must attend to my duties in the palace. I’ll see you at dinner then.” Lani smiled as she excused herself and swam towards the palace with a crestfallen expression on her face.

Kaldur smiled softly thinking he has chance and Garth came to his side, patting his hand on his back with a proud smile. “Nice work, my friend.”

“Yes, you two will be together in no time.” Tula smiled brightly. “I am sure of it.”

(~)

In some Poseidonis, a mysterious black drill appeared from the ocean floor. Came out two armoured figures. Two Atlanteans guards noticed their presence in the kingdom and reacted immediately. “Halt, intruders!” They fired their blasts from their staffs as the two figures swam away with the Guards chasing them as they were attacked by the other third black armoured figure, wielded a gun, shooting red lasers.

One of the guards fell down but another guard grabbed the staff, before he could attack the three armoured figures, someone from behind stomped on him. Pinning him on the ocean floor hard. “That was careless, Alpha squad.” His said in his dark and stern tone, he looked over them. “Don’t let it happen again.”

“No, sir.” One of the troopers replied.

“All squads report.” The Leader commanded, checking in with the other squads, to see if they are all standing by. Beta, Gamma, Delta, and Epsilon squad were all standing by. “Phase-one complete. Initiate Phase-Two.”

A large carriage with a large tail on the end took off through into open water over the top of the buildings. The guards stood outside while on patrol. Away from the Atlantean citizens, a trooper had placed a spearhead shaped device on the pillar activating it.

With the plan is all set and ready to go, they were for the attack. “All squads report, Manta Stings in place and ready. Phase-two complete.”

(~)

Noelani was inside the Palace getting ready for the dinner tonight with her Uncle, Aunt and Father. And Kaldur will he accompanying them for dinner. It has been two months since he had left for the surface. She had longed to be exploring the surface world. She looked at herself in the mirror and she put her crown on her forehead with Tula coming in her room. “Looks like someone is dressing up to impress someone.” Tula squealed softly.

“Tula, it’s only dinner. Nothing is going to happen.” Noelani chuckled in amusement while she let Tula braid her long red hair.

“Well, something will be bound to happen. You must confess your feelings to Kaldur. I had yet to say to Kaldur that me and Garth are together.” Tula confessed. Noelani knew how hard it is to keep a secret. That’s why she needs to tell Kaldur about something after dinner. He deserves to know. He needs to know.

“I should get going. Garth is probably waiting for me.” Tula said as she finished braiding her long red hair.

“Thanks. And of course.” Noelani smiled, watching her take her leave. Noelani heard a knock on her door and heard the guard was informing that everyone including Kaldur are in the dinning room. She took a deep breath in and out.

She swam towards the doors until she heard a beeping sound from her table. “Just a moment.” The guard nodded as she closed the doors and looked at her communicator. She frowned in annoyance as she sighed heavily seeing a message that made her feel unsettled. She sat down on her bed and looked to the side where a bracelet was placed. She needs to tell him about her darkest truth.

She hid the communicator and walked out of her bedroom to meet up with her family and Kaldur. She swam down to the hall that leads to the dining room. There was lights dimmed and saw a large table with their food already served on the table. She saw that her aunt Mera had spotted her. She gasped seeing that she was wearing her mother’s tiara and swam towards them and smiled shyly.

“Oh, Lani, you look just like your mother.” Mera said proudly with Orin saw Noelani had arrived with Orm smiling proudly as well.

“Yes, she does look like her every day.” Orm said coming to his daughter’s side.

Kaldur was in shock to see her beautiful Princess attire. It was a purple tank top with golden accents and a cloth wrapped around her waist, she wore her hair down. She never looked so beautiful to him. She was like a shining pearl that had emerged from an oyster. “You look beautiful.”

Noelani smiled at this compliment with the King, Queen and Orm seeing the longing looks Kaldur had. Orin and Orm exchanged looks and then shook their heads in amusement as they started with dinner. Noelani was sitting next to her father while she sat opposite where Kaldur was sitting.

“A gigantic echinoderm, frozen yet, still alive.” Prince Orm explained about the starfish to everyone at the table. “Of course, at this point, our data is quite limited. But Dr. Vulko thinks the creature is very promising.”

Kaldur turned to Noelani who was eating her meal quietly. She has been unusually quiet throughout dinner. He held her softly hand across the table. “Are you alright?” Kaldur whispered to her quietly.

“Yes, I am well, Kaldur.” Noelani quickly smiled, holding his hand briefly and ate a forkful of food into her mouth.

“I have been considering in joining you at the Conservatory.” Kaldur whispered to her as she looked at him shocked.

Then she heard her aunt speaking up. “You realize you left your studies some time ago. You would no longer be in Tula’s class or Garth’s.” Queen Mera reminded him.

Kaldur looked down for a moment and then turned to the Princess. “Perhaps, I will require a tutor.”

Noelani smiled brightly as she ate another piece of the food from her plate while Kaldur noticed she still has the bracelet that he had given her before he left for the surface world. He smiled grateful she still kept it all this time.

Then she noticed his glance, he looked away and focused on what her father was saying about the starfish. She giggled softly while feeling a vibration from her communicator that she had placed on her bracelet, she looked down and frowned seeing it blinking red.

Then she saw her Uncle and Aunt standing up with the King wrapped his arm around his Queen. “We have an announcement.”

“I am with child.” Mera exclaimed happily with Noelani gasped excitedly and swam towards her aunt.

“That is amazing!” Noelani hugged her aunt tightly with Kaldur shaking hands with Aquaman.

“Congratulations. An heir to the throne at last.” Kaldur smiled. He shook the King’s hand and then he realized that Noelani was a princess and Orm was to be next in line. “Apologies, Princess Noelani and Prince Orm. I did not mean—”

“It is fine, Kaldur.” Noelani assured her friend with a warm smile while they look in each other’s eyes.

“Yes. No fear, Kaldur.” Orm smiled as he swam towards to his brother, placing his hands on each of his shoulders. “No one could be more thrilled at this news than I.”

“Thank you, brother. Thanks to you all.” King Orin thanked everyone present in the room before kissing his wife with Orm looking away in an instant with a smile. Kaldur looked over at Noelani with a smile but it disappeared when he saw her sadden expression with her arms crossed. He did noticed she had become distant, much more different before he had left for the Surface world.

Then Superman’s voice sounded from Aquaman’s belt. “Superman to Aquaman. League emergency at Tokyo Bay. Rendezvous at the Watch Tower.”

“Acknowledged.” Aquaman replied as he turned to his wife and held her hand, seeing that their celebration has been cut short. “It seems I must take my leave.”

Mera looked away seemingly disappointed and Aquaman turned to his protégé. “Swim with me.” Kaldur nodded and swam beside his king into the hallways leaving Orm with his daughter and Queen Mera. Orm looked at his daughter with an unreadable expression to which she understood and looked away.

(~)

“Batman has made me aware of your dilemma.” Orin said to his protégé who was shocked by this and then looked away. “I know from personal experience it can be difficult to live there and love here.”

Kaldur was silent, taking in his King’s words until they reached to Zeta Tubes with Orin putting the coordinates on where he is heading before turning to his protégé. “I am certain you will make the right choice.”

Kaldur smiled and put his fist to his forehead before the King went through the Zeta Tube. He then swam towards to the dining room and saw Noelani was waiting for him in a seat. “I thought I’d waited for you here.” Noelani smiled which Kaldur had smiled and was relieved she waited for him.

“Shall we swim in the royal garden, your majesty?” Kaldur asked with a smile as Noelani nodded and they both swam.

“How is the surface world? Is it completely different compared to Atlantis?” Noelani asked.

“It is much more different than Atlantis. Their culture is strange, but you’ll get used to it. There are some things I would like to share with you.” Kaldur smiled.

“And your teammates? Your friends?” Noelani asked curiously with her hands behind her back.

Kaldur chuckled. “They are great friends. I have known them for a very long time and I even considered them as my family.”

Noelani smiled, grateful that he had found new friends in the surface world. And she longed to go to the Surface world. But her father, Orm. He never let her even go up unless her uncle brings her along whenever he goes up to the surface world. “I’m glad that you found new friends.” Noelani smiled.

“But I’ll never forget about you, Lani.” Kaldur smiled at her affectionately while she blushed light pink, looked away with a shy smile.

Kaldur glanced at her with her purple eyes looking around the garden as she greeted the people of Atlantis. He saw a couple passing by bowing to her as they swam past. He has feelings for her for a very long time and he had never have the effort in telling her how he felt. But it wasn’t meant to be. As she is a Princess and he is just a citizen. A convert superhero in the surface world. Noelani and Kaldur both looked at each other and then looked away.

They both swam in the royal gardens, swimming side by side in silence. Kaldur looked over her for a moment before looking away from her. Then the two stopped and spoke at the same time.

“There’s something I must—”

“There’s something I must—”

They both laughed awkwardly and looked away from each other with Noelani looked at her bracelet with a red gem placed in the center. “Kaldur—I...” Noelani shuttered.

“Lani, please. I have made my decision…. To stay in Atlantis.” Kaldur spoke up as he held her hand. “With you. Because of you.”

Noelani’s eyes widened and held his hand. “Kaldur, t-that’s sweet.” She then took her hand back from him. “But there’s something you should know. And I am sure you’ll come to reject me.”

“Lani, we have been best friends when we were children. I will never reject you.” Kaldur assured her. “Never.”

Noelani looked to the side briefly before she spoke up. “Kaldur, I-I’m—” Before she could say what she wanted to say as they both heard explosions go off in the lower levels. They both turned to the city as it all crumbled with Kaldur looking in horror with Noelani gasping in shock.

(~)

The guards weer down in the lower levels of Atlantis in the city to gather people to safety and get them to a safe place to hide away from the explosions. They were all being shot at by some dark armoured troopers. One guard was taken down and the other was holding the debris.

Kaldur came in time to save the people of Atlantis as he took out his Water bearers, as it formed into long whips. Noelani released her magic and raised her arms up as she created water tornadoes while assisting Kaldur in fighting the troopers. He had sliced a trooper’s gun in half, kicked him, causing the trooper to fly away from them.

“Alpha squad requesting reinforce—” Kaldur hit him with a hard kick, and his other crew mate with both of his sword until Noelani had trapped him in water vines, crying out in pain.

Just outside of the Palace, Queen Mera and five guards stood by to protect the queen while she put up small shields to protect herself from the blasts. She had created magical eels taking down the troopers invaded her kingdom.

Her magical tattoos glowed brightly and raised her arms, preparing another spell. Orm had shot a few troopers, assisting the Queen in the battle. Queen Mera had created a magical sting ray, to block their attacks.

Then Noelani came and had her tattoos glowing as well as she created burst of magic, throwing it at the ground in front of the shield. Orm was shocked to see her fighting was she had dodged an attack with created a spell to create the water around her arms as ice blades and strikes at the troopers then Kaldur appeared with his Water Bearers.

“The attack was precision planned. The initial explosions lured our troops into ambush.” Kaldur said as he dodged and still fought with a whip and a mace.

Noelani swam and created an enormous icy boomerang, she threw it and took out two columns that was connected to a ridge above the troopers head. She turned away to aid her father and aunt. Mera raised her arms above her for her sting ray to take the troopers.

Aqualad took out more troopers and took their guns to shoot another trooper before pulling the gun away from him. He kept his Water Bearer in a whip form. He wrapped his whip around a rock above the troopers and pulled it down onto the ground with taking more troopers down.

Noelani had a water dragon funnel sucking in the troopers in and tossed them into the debris were hit on their heads with the helmets cracking. Then Tula appeared helping her taking out the troopers with Noelani casted a spell with her eyes glowing brightly with a water dragon appearing growling and attacked the troopers while protecting Tula as she covers her back attacking the troopers.

“Tula!” Garth called out to his girlfriend until she saw a trooper was behind him.

Her eyes widened and swam towards him. “Garth, look out!” Garth looked behind him and dodged the laser.

Noelani was about to put a shield around them but was shot on her shoulder by the trooper who was going to shoot Garth and cried out in pain. “No! Lani!” Garth and Tula cried out to her.

Aqualad hit a trooper and looked behind him to see her injured with his eyes widened in terror and horror. “Lani!”

Garth and Tula gasped in shock with Tula finishing off with the trooper who was going after Garth before tending to their friend. Garth had her in his arms with Aqualad looking at her worriedly with Tula covering her mouth with her hands seeing her injury and it was bleeding.

Queen Mera wasted no time to protect her students with her tattoos glowing and pulled up her tentacles protecting them from the laser shots. Her tattoos were glowing all over her arms and cheeks. She let out a battle cry and crossed her arms in an x with an enormous octopus shielding them.

Orm immediately went to his daughter’s side and saw she was healing her wounds. “Surface communications are down. We cannot reach King Orin. Summon more troops to the Palace.”

“The palace was not the only target.” Garth spoke up, while looking at the Princess worriedly as well as Tula. “I witnessed in sector’s one, two, three, and five.”

Kaldur looked over at Garth. “Nothing in sector four? Explosions all over the city expect where the Science Center is located. Where your Sea Star is secured.”

“Then it is all a diversion.” Orm said angrily and turned to Kaldur as he let Tula tend to his daughter who was healing rather quickly.

“I’m alright, Tula.” Noelani assured her best friend with Tula smiling at her.

“But with the King away, I must protect the Queen… and the heir.” Orm said, looking at Mera.

“I need no protection.” Mera declared. “Go!”

“No, Mera. If you suffered any injury as my daughter already had, my brother would never forgive me.” Orm reminded her.

“The Prince is right, my Queen. This battle is mine.” Kaldur declared as he prepared to swim towards the Science Center.

“Let us help you.” Garth called out to him with Kaldur looking over his shoulder. He didn’t want his friends to be involved. Kaldur nodded, letting Garth to help while Tula stays with Noelani who looked at her father who had a frown as he looked at her as if he wanted her to do something for him.

(~)

Inside the Science Center, a gigantic Manta ship was above the center and had the laser firing down on the glass. Meanwhile, Kaldur had punched down the key code with garth by his side until he saw her. “No, no. You are supposed to be with Tula, the Queen and your father.”

“I am not letting you getting all of the exciting fun.” Noelani crossed her arms. “Tula is with the Queen and my father. My father sent me after you two.”

Kaldur sighed and then let her come along with them. “You have a plan?” Garth asked. They all swam in the hallways quietly with Kaldur swimming behind him and disappeared without telling Garth. He also noticed that the Princess wasn’t with them.

“Kaldur? Lani?” He looked around for them until two Manta troopers appeared with their guns aiming at him with Kaldur appearing and kicked them and hit them with his mace.

Garth looked at him in shock with Kaldur stating. “I, too, have my studies.”

Then another trooper appeared with Noelani appearing using her powers and wrapped him with a water vine and pinned him on the wall. “And you boys always said that reading a book is such a waste of time.” Noelani smirked.

Kaldur had an idea and gave Garth a suit and turned to Noelani. “Go what you need to do. I’ll be right behind you.”

“Alright, be careful, Lani.” Garth said to her as they both left her in the hallway. She turned to the squirming trooper that was pinned on the wall. She looked down at her bracelet and growled underneath her breath.

(~)

Two soldiers swam through the hole from the ground. One of the saluted at the leader with the other was swimming ahead. Manta looked at the two in suspicion and noticed two weapons on one of the Manta Trooper’s belt. He went up behind them and said. “Impressive, is it not? Aqualad?”

Quickly, he reacted and pressed the trigger to shoot at Manta but missed. Garth beside him shot at them as the leader swam around the dome, shooting his lasers at them with the eye from his helmet.

With the two teens were hit by the lasers, they were knocked back and Manta shot at them again but then Noelani appeared and attacked him, but she was thrown onto the wall by Manta. Aqualad quickly got the helmet, reaching for his Water Bearers. Turned onto two swords, blocking the shots from the troopers. He blocked more shots and then dodged another one from another trooper.

He avoided the shots, turning his sword into a whip, caught a troopers leg and swung him towards another one of Manta’s shots.

Manta looked at Noelani for a moment before she fought one of the troopers down below. “Such a waste. You really have no ambition beyond serving Aquaman? Aren’t schools of others willing to die for their king? This fool, for example.” Manta said as he turned his attention on Garth who was trying to take off his helmet off that has a crack.

Manta shot his lasers while Garth finally took out his helmet and Aqualad saved in time and pulled him back behind a pillar. “Garth. Get your head in the game.”

Kaldur moved on to fight on with Noelani released her water blasts at one of the troopers and then kicked one in the face while she punched one in the face. Garth, behind the pillar had summoned his powers and fought back. Firing his laser water like blasts at Manta and his troopers as Manta had dodged the attack with Noelani creating a funnel and trapped the troopers inside.

Above on the ceiling, the laser melted through the dome and from the ship, a hook and line lowered down to retrieve the Sea Star from the Science Center. Manta saw the hook was lowering down while seeing Aqualad fought off two of his troopers.

Manta was about to attack him until Noelani kicked him in the face until he slapped her across the face. Aqualad gritted his teeth and land an attack on Manta for hurting her. Manta lands an uppercut on his back and knocked him away, making Aqualad stumbled across on Noelani who caught him.

“Apologies, Lani.” Aqualad apologised quickly before he punched one trooper behind her.

“It is alright.” Noelani replied with a smile.

Black Manta shot at the two teens with his lasers from his helmet while Aqualad had his swords manifested into a shield to block the attacks. Garth came in just in time to unleash lightning magic with Noelani shooting ice spikes at Black Manta.

He had dodged their attacks once again and his troopers avoided the ice spikes. His trooper raised his gun at the teens until Black Manta stopped him. “Forget them. Get the job done.” Black Manta ordered.

The trooper lowered his gun and swam towards the Sea Star. Then Kaldur appeared fighting against Black Manta, who swam above him to avoid his attacks with Noelani kicking him on the head nearly taking his helmet off and was chocked again by him. He looked at her for a moment and then threw her across the room with Aqualad watching.

He turned his shield into swords, swung them at Manta but he was kicked in the stomach by him. He tried to get a clear shot on Kaldur, but he attacked back with his Water Bearer. Manta once again kicked him out of his range of attacking him.

Noelani appeared again and attacked manta again and this time she was unleashing her magic spells as she has ice spikes circling around her and shot them at him with him avoiding them. “Your Mother had trained you well, Princess.” Manta commented with her growling in anger.

“Don’t you ever mention my mother!” Noelani snarled as she created a bigger ice spike and threw it at Manta but missed.

Garth was avoiding the lasers from the troopers down below, hiding behind the pillar and then fired lightning strikes. The second trooper swam to the top of the Sea Star connecting a hook to the cables the others had set. Kaldur saw they were going to get the Sea Star. “Garth, Lani, the cable!”

Noelani and Garth both cut the line with their powers. With the ice cracking, it gained Manta’s attention from his fight against Kaldur. He swam towards hit with Aqualad getting the opportunity to use his whip and grabbed his leg with one wrapping around his chest. Kaldur sent electricity through his Water Bearers.

But Manta withstand it, breaking free, forcing Kaldur back into the wall but Noelani softened his landing on the wall. He smiled at her in thanks with Noelani returning one in return. Then they heard Black Manta shouting. “If I can’t have it, NO ONE CAN!” He turned to the Star and fired at it with the explosion erupted quickly. Noelani created a shield around them safely from the explosion with the Science Center blowing up. The shield dissolved with them surviving the explosions and saw that Manta had escaped.

(~)

**Poseidonis, September 3 rd, 21: 08, UTC-2**

“Our city was heavily damaged.” King Orin said to Kaldur, Garth and Tula. Noelani was standing beside her father standing before the King and Queen. “And so many Atlanteans were injured. But it could’ve been far worse.” He placed his hand on his wife’s stomach as she placed her hand over his, also had feared the worst. But was glad that she and her people were safe.

“I am grateful to you all.” King Orin said.

Orm stood next to Kaldur as he spoke up to his brother while holding up a container of the remains of the Sea Star in his hand. “This contains all that survived. It is already regenerating. The Star requires further research. With the Dome, compromised, we cannot safely secure, or study it here in Atlantis.”

He glanced at Kaldur who was at his side who briefly looked at Noelani who hung her head down with her holding the gem on her bracelet. “Perhaps the Surface World can do better.” Orm suggested.

“I’m sure they will be eager to try.” Orin said to his brother and then turned to his protégé. “Kaldur.”

Kaldur stepped forward from where he stood and put his fist on his forehead and smiled. “Call me Aqualad, my king.” King Orin smiled at him proudly.

(~)

“Lani, about my decision. I now know where I truly do belong. It is in the surface world. I wish I could’ve stayed here with you. And with you, Garth and Tula.” Kaldur said, facing his friends with a smile.

“It is alright, Kaldur, I understand.” Noelani smiled in understanding. “Your place is up there. Where you truly feel like you belonged there.”

“You were about to say something just before our city was being destroyed. What is it that you want to tell me?” Kaldur asked.

Noelani looked to the side while she covers her gem on her bracelet and then turned to him with a smile. “It can wait, Kaldur.”

“But I’ll be gone for a very long time. You can tell me. Anything at all.” Kaldur said with Garth and Tula watching in anticipation.

“It is fine. I don’t want to get you unfocused with your duties in the surface world. It can wait, Kaldur. He nodded, understood, and then turned to Garth and Tula who stood very closely. He realised they were together as Tula about to speak up, realising he now know about them.

“I wish you both, nothing but the best.” Kaldur smiled to his other two friends with Tula hugging him. Noelani also hugged him with a smile.

“Be careful Kaldur.” Noelani smiled.

Kaldur heads to the Zeta Tube and then looked over his shoulder seeing his friends and turned to Garth. “Have you ever wondered what would have happened if I stayed behind and you had become Aqualad?”

“Never.” Garth replied to his friend with a smile.

“No, neither have I.” Kaldur agreed and went through the Zeta Tube back to the Cave with his friends watching with smiles on their faces.

Aqualad came back into the Cave with Batman standing, while typing on the holo-screens. “Made your decision?” Batman asked, not looking at the young teen.

“The decision is made. I am here. One hundred percent.” Kaldur declared and saw the Team walking back into the room all ready for a new mission.

“Just in time for your next mission.” Batman said as Kaldur nodded and let him continue as they listened attentively. “The Watchtower detected immense power surge in the Bialyan Desert.”

(~)

Deep underwater, the Manta Sub continued on its way from Atlantis. Black Manta stood in the dark room with screens lighting up, appearing the members of the Light. “I was unable to secure the objective, and was forced to execute plan b.”

“You did well. Everything falls into place.” Commented one of the members

(~)

Noelani was inside the training room practicing her magic until her father came in and closed the doors behind him. Orm turned to his daughter who was waiting for him to speak up. He saw she had her neck wrapped in bandages from her fight with Black Manta as well as her shoulder. “It’s time for the next step. You get your dream. To explore the Surface world. But one of the Light members will be watching over you.”

Noelani stayed silent until she frowned. “The mission is to hurt Kaldur? My oldest friend? I-I cannot do that, Father." 

“Are you questioning your loyalty now? Lake, the task is to take down the Justice League and their pathetic sidekicks. It is your mission to take your place in the Light. Now, the bracelet.” Orm demanded with his hand out, waiting for her to give her bracelet to him.

She did what she's told and grabbed her bracelet and took it off. She looked at it and sighed heavily. She obeyed and gave her the bracelet that Kaldur had given her. “Thank you. Now, get ready for your first task in the surface. Spy on Kaldur and his team. Gather information and intel.” Orm said sternly with Noelani nodded with slight hesitance.

“Then I’m ready, Father.” Noelani declared as she thought this was wrong, but there is no turning back. His father had trained her to prepare herself to spy on Kaldur and his friends. She has no choice but to obey her Father’s orders.


	2. Targets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red Arrow had requested for the aid from Aqualad to help him preventing a League of Assassin, Cheshire from assassinating Lex Luthor. Superboy and Miss Martian begin their first day of school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is my second chapter! 
> 
> I hope you guys like it. Please comment and give feedback so i can improve more int the future. Enjoy reading. 
> 
> I own Noelani, she is my OC in this fanfiction.

_They had finished their mission from Bialya and were dismissed to go home to get some rest while Kaldur walked down the hallway. **“** Hey, Kaldur, you mentioned a girl’s name? Care to share the details, fearless leader?” Kid Flash asked while wiggling his eyebrows until he got slapped on the head by Artemis. “OW! What was that for?” _

_“Uh, Hello, Wally, it is private. You don’t get to ask that kind of question out of nowhere, Baywatch.” Artemis reminded him._

_“It is alright. She is just my childhood friend. Nothing more.” Kaldur replied with his teammates listening carefully._

_“You sure? You pretty much mumbled her name. What was it again?” Robin asked, turning to his leader and friend._

_“Her name is Princess Noelani. Or simply Princess Lani.” Kaldur replied with a soft and gentle smile when he said her name and title. All of his teammates are now know that he has a childhood friend who is a Princess. And he might or might not have feelings for her. But she is to marry a Prince one day._

(~)

Kaldur remembered what he had said in the Bialyan desert unconscious with his teammates tending to him. Those words were so clear for him to remember and cannot get her out of his head. Her soft and gently smile. Her soft laughter ringing his head. And those words. “ _Noelani, eta hen Atlantis ih ba ohse.”_

And also _“Noelani, LIHS-soh-meh…-ah-gah-PAH-oh-seh.”_ He was confessing his truest feelings for his childhood friend who is in Atlantis. They can never be together as he is living in the Surface world and she is a princess. Her duties is needed in Atlantis.

Aqualad was wondering what she was about to tell him before they were interrupted when the city was in explosions. He looked over the screens and saw a profile on King Orin and he looked at the name Noelani on the file as his niece. She does have training from Queen Mera and was acceptable to join the Team, but her father Prince Orm felt that she isn’t ready yet.

He got more curious about the Atlantean traitor and got into search up. She was the same height as Noelani. She would never betray Atlantis or her friends or her family. She never mentioned her mother until the match between her and Black Manta. He gotten no information about her mother. He also noticed how she stayed behind with that trooper in the Science Center. He may be overthinking things.

He might be. Noelani is a gentle princess who always treat other people with kindness and respect. She also teaches children other education she had learnt at a young age. They met through their parents and became childhood friends ever since. But she is a princess, she is meant to marry a prince. But it pains to see if she did love someone else, at the same time, he wanted her to be happy and live her life happily.

(~)

**Taipei, September 7, 19:20 NST**

The reporter, Cat Grant had reported the peace summit between the two countries, North and South Rhelasia. The summit was at a dead end as both leaders, Tseng of the South, and Singh Manh Li of the North, agreed to bring in the neutral arbitrator.

The summit was observed by Red Arrow. He overlooked the summit with the intel of an assassin named Cheshire, who is going to kill the arbitrator. He contacted the cave with only Kaldur present in the cave. “Aqualad.”

“Red Arrow. I need access to Justice League’s database and the exact height of the League Of Shadows known as Cheshire.” Red Arrow informed. 

Aqualad had his hand on the keyboard with the screen appearing in front of him. “Checking.” Then the database appeared like a vault virtually has the information they needed. The assassin’s image appeared in front of Kaldur. “Cheshire is 1.67 meters.”

“Um….” Roy muttered, not knowing what to say.

Kaldur just smiled and replied. “She is 5-foot-6. And exceptionally dangerous. Do you require back up?” Aqualad asked.

“Please, the last thing I need is the Junior Justice League.” Roy scoffed as he took look around the area with his glasses, overlooking and detected people that help him find Cheshire. He had now spotted her in the crowd but in civilian clothing. Seeing that the height was a match.

“Just our computer.” Aqualad stood by and then a new information popped up and he looked at it and saw another information file that has been sent from the Justice league. He took a look at it and it was said there’s new assassin with unknown details. He saw it was a female. She is slightly shorter than him. And he frowned and it said she was Atlantean. There was a traitor from Atlantis and had sided with their enemies.

“Uh, Kaldur, you there?” Roy asked.

Aqualad shock his head before replying. “Y-Yes. Good luck my friend. Aqualad out.” He sighed off with him looking at the new villain they might come across. She seemed as mysterious and dangerous as Cheshire, who is an assassin. The woman that was on the screen has a mask only covering her mouth and her hair was tied up in a braid. Her eyes are vaguely similar to his childhood friend’s eye colour and also the hair.

He, too, might need to investigate. He looked at other information and they all appeared to be unknown. Then he heard footsteps from behind him and saw Conner was coming towards him. “Hey, Kaldur, are you alright?” Conner asked.

“Yes, I am fine. We’ve received a new information of our newest enemy.” Kaldur replied showing him the new image of the new enemy.

“Her background is unknown except she has a father and was trained by the Light. Her alias is also unknown. And… Atlantean?!” Conner asked in disbelief.

“I am afraid so. We need to be wary of her if we ever come across her during one of our missions.” Kaldur said to Conner who crossed his arms.

“Yeah, and you’ll be dealing with a traitor in Atlantis. Does Aquaman know?” Conner asked.

“No. I don’t believe he does.” Kaldur replied as he narrowed his eyes, looking at the image of the female Atlantean on the screen.

(~)

After signing off with Kaldur. He pressed a handle on his suitcase, revealing his bow hidden from the suitcase. He heard that motorcycles were driving past the crowd with camera snapping. The sirens were sounded seeing that the arbitrator has arrived.

“The arbitrator has arrived.” Cat Grant said to the camera and then turned to the limo that was moving to the front of the building.

Roy got his weapon out ready but still waited for the right time to attack. From above the stall, Cheshire stood tall with a shoulder fire launcher on her shoulder. She was ready to assassinate the arbitrator. She pointed the nose, looking through the sight of the Limo. She had pulled the trigger, but the arrow hits the launcher. She was caught off guard and her rocket launch was shot into the air.

Everyone in the crowd all scurried away with the police shouting to the crowd in their own language. The guards all protected their leaders with their hand guns. “Did you get that? Did you get the shot?” Cat Grant asked as she stayed low in the action.

Cheshire dropped her launcher and hopped off from the stall stand with people screaming and shouting. She moves down quickly and swiftly, jumping off from some men’s shoulders. She took out one guard with a kick in the face and then she threw on over her hip. A man got her around her mid-riff, locked her arms preventing her to engage an attack. She kicked her feet up in most perfect form split to kick the other two guards away from her. She also flipped another guard to the ground and kicked him to the side of the road. Cheshire got out her pair of Sai ready and ran towards the limo.

In the sky, the rocket spun and then it drops down towards the ground, with Roy reacting quickly, getting out from his hiding place and jumping on the truck of the limo, releasing an arrow to capture Cheshire but she cut out the net and then was tacked onto the ground by Red Arrow. Just as the missile exploded on the ground and Cheshire landed on Red Arrow, looking where the rocket had exploded.

The guards came and demanded Cheshire not to move and she put her hands behind her head. There were five Rehlasian guards, two South Rehlasian Secret Service, two cops and a man that can be assumed to be the protector of the arbitrator.

Cat Grant stood a few feet away from the circle. “We just witnessed an assassination attempt live. Thankfully, no one seems to be hurt, including our mystery arbitrator.”

A brown-haired woman in a suit got out of the car and opened the door for… “Lex Luthor?” Cat Grant questioned in disbelief.

(~)

With Cheshire being arrested and was place inside the police car, having her mask removed. She glanced outside of her window and smiled confidently as she leaned back with a smile of satisfaction.

They took Cheshire in the police car with the blonde-brown haired woman stepping forward with a phone in her hand and had ended a call. The person she was nodding was at Lex Luthor, he turned to the police. “We have confirmation. This one’s Green Arrow’s pal, Speedy.”

“It’s Red Arrow, now.” Red Arrow corrected him.

The cop stood close to him and turned to Lux Luthor. “He must be questioned.”

“Lex Luthor vouches for him, Captain. Release the sidekick.” Lex Luthor demanded with the police getting the cuffs off of Red Arrow who doesn’t seemed to be in a good mood.

“Ex-sidekick.” Roy snapped angrily. “And I don’t need any favours from you.”

“Apologies. I didn’t realise you wished to join the young lady behind bars.” Luthor said with Roy passing by the tycoon.

He turned on him immediately and snarled. “You may have everyone here fooled, Luthor, but I know what you are.”

“Oh, I don’t pretend to be an angel.” Luthor said with no malice detected in his voice and moved between the exit and Red Arrow. “It just happens that this time, I’m on the side of the angels.” He smiled at Red Arrow, convincing him that he doesn’t even mind being the demon. He walked away from him with Red Arrow following him inside, seeing all the media and the leaders of North and South Rehlasian were backed up by their guards.

“The violence outside has not helped the peace process.” Cat commented.

“Hiring assassins, Li?” Tseng questioned. “Had no one among your own troops to do the North’s dirty work?”

Li snarled at Tseng with pure hatred. “I need no assassins. Such is the method of a Southern coward.”

Both of the leaders began to clash at one another, yelling in their own languages while Cat turned to the camera. “Tensions are running high and troops are massing on the border between the two countries. Right now, Lex Luthor seems to be the best or only hope for peace.”

“Why should either side trust you?” Roy asked sceptically.

“Because LexCorp is a company founded on a peaceful enterprise for all humanity.” Lex replied calmly. 

“Cut the act, Luthor.” Red Arrow snapped. “I’ve got intel linking LexCorp shell companies to the sale of weapons in both Rhelasias.” The older man didn’t say a word to him and didn’t deny it, seeing that it is all true.

“You’re profiting off this war. So, what’s your angle?” Red Arrow asked.

“War income is pocket change compared to the billions to be made investing in a peaceful, united Rhelasia.” Lex admitted and leaned closer to his ear. “And isn’t better to have peace even if that scoundrel Lex Luthor profits from it?”

“That scoundrel may not survive to profit. Cheshire failed.” Red Arrow said, watching him walking away from him. “But the League of Shadows won’t stop until the contract fulfilled.”

“Which does beg the question who hired the League?” Lex asked

“And were you really the target?” Red Arrow added. “Or was your death just a convenient way to sabotage the summit?”

“Allow me to hire you to find out.” Lex offered with Red Arrow turning to face him.

“Your money has blood on it and I’m not here to make a buck.” Red Arrow spatted witj Lex laughing in amusement.

“So… you’ll provide your services but for free? I can live with that, hero.” Lex smiled while raising his eyebrow in amusement while putting his hand on his shoulder. “Now, if you excuse me. I have a hemisphere to save.”

Lex Luthor left Red Arrow at the bottom of the stairs and walked up to the two leaders that were guarded by their respective guards. “Gentlemen, gentlemen. Shall we attempt some smiles for the cameras?”

(~)

**Mount Justice September 7, 06:41 EDT**

Back at the cave, Kaldur was still pondering over the Atlantean traitor. He had informed his King about her and he had never heard of her. He had suggested she had left Atlantis and worked for their enemies.

Also his King had sent him a message from Noelani, she had taken a photo of herself with Garth and Tula. They were on a roof for their studies. He smiled gently and saw the message. ‘Do your best, Kaldur! I hope for your safe return here in Atlantis. From, Lani.’.

“Ooh, she’s pretty.” M’gann commented, looking at the photo with a smile. Kaldur smiled as he looked at the photo again, she was in her Princess garb with her hair in a braided bun and wore the same purple tank top but had a blue skirt.

“Is she going to join the team? Is she your girlfriend?” M’gann asked curiously.

Kaldur chuckled. “No. She is not, I’m afraid. it is forbidden for the Princess to be romantically involved with a commoner like me.”

M’gann was about to say something, then her Uncle said something about school and she excitedly got their lunch bags she might need for her first day of school with Superboy. She flew and found Superboy petting Sphere.

“Ready for school?” M’gann asked. “I made our lunches.”

“The first day of a scholastic season carries great cultural resonance.” Martian Manhunter said. “We want to wish you both well.”

“Guess it’s not a Kryptonian thing.” Superboy said while M’gann placed their lunches on top of Superboy’s motorcycle.

“You may wish to change before you depart.” Kaldur reminded them.

“Ah, I spent hours choosing this outfit.” M’gann said as she changed her Miss Martian uniform to a red jacket with a white top with a red skirt, as well as white socks and black shoes, also wearing a headband. “What do you think? Can M’gann M’orzz pass an Earth girl now?

Kaldur smiled and looked at her outfit also her skin colour… “Well…”

“Just kidding. Meet Megan Morse.” M’gann said excitedly as she twirled and bowed. She turned to Superboy. “What’s your new name?”

“My what?” Superboy questioned in confusion.

“I chose the name John Jones for myself and suggested John Smith for Red Tornado. You could be a John, too.” Martian Manhunter suggested.

“Pass.” Superboy said crossing his arms, not agreeing with the idea.

“Conner’s always been my favourite name.” M’gann said, putting her hands on his shoulder and bicep. Superboy turned to her and shrugged. Seemed to agree with M’gann’s idea of a new name for him.

“A last name will also be required.” Kaldur said.

“Perhaps, Kent.”

“Oh, in memory of Doctor Fate. The late Kent Nelson.” M’gann said with a smile.

“Ah, of course.” Her uncle smiled.

“Okay. Sure. It would an honour or something.” Conner grumbled.

“Well, Conner Kent, time to change your shirt.” M’gann said smiling at him as he looked at his shirt. “You don’t want to reveal your identity.”

Conner took off his shirt while M’gann blushed deep red. He sighed and showed to her. He got his shirt inside out, without showing the symbol on front. “Will this work?”

M’gann sighed contentedly and looked at him dreamily. “Works for me.”

“Wait, should I be Conner Nelson?” Conner asked, putting his t-shirt back on.

“They grow up so fast.” Martian Manhunter smiled proudly as they walked out with Sphere looking at them and beeped. Kaldur watched two of his friends walking side by side and remembered his days with Noelani, the Princess of Atlantis. He wanted to share things with her, but it is not meant to be.

Then another message came by quickly with Garth sending him a message through a communicator. He saw the message that Noelani is meeting a new suitor. Kaldur nearly broke the communicator in his hand but luckily didn’t. Martian Manhunter and Red Tornado asked if he was alright.

“I am fine. There is something I must do. Please excuse me.” Kaldur politely excused himself. He read the whole message seeing Garth had mentioned that Noelani wasn’t really looking forward to the meeting as Tula had said. He felt really unease with her being with someone she never met or someone she never loved. He sighed and decided to let go of his jealousy, knowing he will never be with Noelani in the future.

(~)

In Taipei police station, Red Arrow was in a single prison cell, standing in front of the bars, watching Cheshire practicing her martial movements smoothly and sharp. “Aren’t you going to ask me anything?”

“I think you know what I’m after.” Red Arrow snarled.

“I do actually.” Cheshire said as she looked over her shoulder. “Do you?”

Red Arrow crossed his arms and stepped back. Who hired you?” 

“Shadows.” Cheshire replied simply as she continued to practice her movements while Red Arrow interrogates her.

“Who hired them?” Red Arrow asked.

“I don’t ask.” Cheshire stopped for a moment and winked at him flirtatiously.

“What’s the endgame? The peace summit or Lex Luthor himself?” Red Arrow asked impatiently with Cheshire moving her arms up in the air.

“Two birds…. One stone.” Cheshire turned to him with her hands shaped as a gun. “Hey, where are your sidekick friends? They’re always fun to play with especially Archery girl. I like her.”

“She… They aren’t in my League.” Red Arrow snarled when she mentioned the Team to him. As if he needed help from them.

“And you think you’re in mine?” Cheshire asked, pulling him by a strap from his quiver. He was slightly caught off guard but put his hand on a bar. “Where’s Green Arrow when you really need him?”

“I don’t.” Red Arrow said confidentially.

Cheshire placed her hand behind his neck and pulled him towards her. “Sure about that?” Then suddenly she dropped low, holding onto the bars tightly with Red Arrow realizing what was going on and what’s going to happen next.

“Oh no…” The explosion went off and smoke covered the entire room and the alarmed wailed loudly with a rope appearing outside.

Cheshire coughed and then glanced to see who is her rescuer. “Ugh, it had to be you.” She snarled angrily.

“Beggars can’t be choosers, little girl.” Sportsmaster said. “You coming?”

The assassin looked back at back for a moment before following her father down the rope and escape from the police and Red Arrow. He coughed and got up to see the cell was empty and Cheshire had escaped.

Red Arrow ran up to the roof with his bow and arrow all ready. He ran to the edge of the roof and saw Cheshire and Sportsmaster running across the roofs from other buildings, heading towards a helicopter lowering down to the roof to pick them up.

Red Arrow’s eyes narrowed and released his arrow, it connected to another building below and he slid down the line, going after the two criminals.

“I admire the persistence, but…” Cheshire threw a star and cut the line. Red Arrow flipped backwards before the line was cut. He landed on the same roof as Cheshire and Sportsmaster. They made it inside with Red Arrow chasing after them.

He couldn’t catch up to them but got his arrow prepared. He shot his arrow with the tip holding onto the side of the helicopter. “Are you even trying to ditch this guy?” Sportsmaster asked his daughter.

“I really hate to admit it, but he has a point.” Cheshire said as she cut the line with Red Arrow falling down.

Red Arrow was falling down un the air. He turned to look down at the roofs/ he pulled one arrow and shot it on the roof with foam appearing, softening his landing. He got out with foam all over him and grabbed a device, he had placed a tracking device on the helicopter.

(~)

Kaldur was looking through the files of the traitor. He was trying to get more information but there is no other new information about her until he received a call from the castle of Atlantis. “Princess Noelani? Is something the matter?” Kaldur asked worriedly and then noticed there was a red mark around her neck. He had seen the same marking on her wrist during his visit to Atlantis.

“Not really. Well, sort of. I have been not in a good mood because of the interview with the suitor from this morning. I thought it would be alright if I talked to you. Unless you are doing something important?” Noelani asked.

“I am not doing anything at the moment. And I have been aware of your… interviews.” Kaldur said. “Are you up in our usual spot?”

Noelani was sitting on a rock with the sunset shining in the horizon with waves washing up against the rocks. It was one of her favourite places she loved whenever she needed time to think. “Yes, this place calms me down. I wish you were here, Kaldur.”

Kaldur smiled, looking up at the screen with her long red hair with her purple eyes shining brightly. “I, too, wish that I could be there. But the missions has been difficult here.”

Noelani looked back at her best friend and frowned when she saw someone in the distance. “Are you alright, Lani?” Kaldur asked in concern.

“Yes, one of the guards found me at our secret place. I am sorry.” Noelani frowned.

“It is alright, Lani. We may talk some other time.” Kaldur smiled and then signed off with Noelani sighing in frustration.

Noelani glared at the guard. “What? I thought I told you to stay away from me.”

“I am sorry, Princess. But your Father has a new job for you.” Said the guard with Noelani jumping into the water, back to Atlantis to see what her Father has in mind. She was to fight Kaldur under her new alias as a secret assassin named Mizu. She hoped this wouldn’t be the way, but that’s how it is.

(~)

Kaldur signed off from calling the Princess. He felt that he wanted to be by her side. She seemed trapped in her life, staying in Atlantis. She longed to have a life in the surface world. He wanted to show her the things he had seen and pass down his experiences to her.

He got out a box with a necklace inside it. He had found a seashell and decided to make one for her. Thought it would be nice to give her something to make up lost time when he left Atlantis. He remembered the time when he first met her, he was lovestruck the moment he laid his eyes on her.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard his friend, Red Arrow was calling him. “It’s me…. I may… possibly be in over my head.”

Kaldur knew he was needed and was considering in visiting Noelani in Atlantis. But duty calls. “I am on my way, my friend.”

(~)

Back in Taipei, Red Arrow was in Lex Luthor’s office with his bodyguard. “The League wants you dead.”

“Doesn’t every League?” Lex teased.

“it’s not just Cheshire, it’s Sportsmaster. And Ra’s Al Gaul himself.” Red Arrow pointed out.

“I can’t say I’m surprised. Ra’s is something of a…. competitor of mine.” Lex said with his bodyguard helping him to get his suit ready.

Red Arrow was running out of patience but kept his temper in check, trying to figure what he is hiding. “I should stand aside and watch you take each other out.”

“Your stab at pragmatism is, well, adorable.” Lex smirked at the young man, turning to face him.

“But the summit and the peace are at stake, remember?” His bodyguard started to tighten his tie and Lex looked away from Red Arrow.

“We’ll increase security. Though the Shadows think you’re dead, maybe we can surprise them.” Lex suggested.

“I’ve got a better surprise.” Red Arrow said with a smirk.

(~)

Kaldur looked around the room while hearing the two leaders were arguing with each other. They were sitting at a long table with Lex Luthor in between them. “Gentlemen. That is mere rhetoric. Despite your differences, you still share an appreciation for many things such as an exquisite art of Rhelasian tea Ceremony.” Both leaders were surprised that he recalled the ceremony and two of the leaders of two different countries doesn’t seem to argue.

He also saw someone that caught his eye. He saw the Atlantean traitor. She had her mouth covered with a cloth and wore a dress with her purple hair tied up in a bun with a hair pin. They both looked at each other for a few seconds until she walked down the stairs with their eyes still in contact. Kaldur felt this similar feeling he had for Noelani. She may looked dangerous, but her eyes were soft and somewhat comforting.

Then he observed her movements clearly, she was signalling some from behind him. He turned around and reached down to grab his Water bearers and held it in front of him. “That is far enough, Cheshire.”

Cheshire smirked, pressing a button on the railing of the trolley. She pushed it away with Kaldur raising his arms up, summoning all of the water into creating a shield around them to save them from the explosions. He saw the Atlantean jumped in front of Cheshire and Roy had shot his arrow and missed the shot landing on the Atlantean.

The explosion blew out the windows and the shield went down with Kaldur panting tiredly due to the extreme heat from the explosion. He saw the Atlantean traitor was too. She stood up as she ripped her dress with Cheshire standing up beside her.

The Atlantean stood up seeing Red Arrow and Aqualad went over the statue to engage them in a fight. Aqualad stood up and got rid of his ruined jacket and glared at the Atlantean traitor and Roy stood behind him. Glaring at Cheshire. “It’s over, Cheshire.”

“You would think so.” Cheshire smirked in response with the helicopter appearing from out of the building with Sportsmaster coming out with a few henchmen.

Cheshire made a back flip to block Roy’s shot at Sportsmaster while taking out her Sai and she turned to the female Atlantean. “Take care of that Fish boy.” Cheshire ordered.

“Take Sportsmaster and that girl. Cheshire is mine.” Roy ordered Aqualad who looked over at the Atlantean.

“So territorial and only our third date.” Cheshire taunted as she ignored Aqualad and then he was kicked by the female Atlantean and fell down on the ground and rolled away from her. Sportsmaster joined in the fight and turned to the mysterious Atlantean and decided to see what she can do against Aqualad.

“Who are you, traitor?” Aqualad demanded as he blocked her block of ice, she threw at him.

“My name is not really important to you, Aqualad.” She replied as she kicked and punched him until he reached out to her shoulder. He threw her on the ground while he had taken off her mask and saw her wig had come off, revealing the similar scarlet hair flowing down. He gasped in horror. “Impossible.”

Sportsmaster was fighting off the guards as he kicked them all from all of his sides, he kicked and punched them. And caught one that was going after the girl and Aqualad, holding his face and slammed him onto the ground

The girl got up and looked at Aqualad with a mixture of shock and guilt. Aqualad froze in place seeing his childhood friend in front of him. Working for Sportsmaster and Cheshire. He had found out that Noelani was working with them!

Sportsmaster took this opportunity to take down Aqualad but Noelani jumped in front of him with a snarl. “No. He’s mine!” Noelani leaped in the air preparing to kick Aqualad on the head but he blocked her kick and she jumped over him and they continued to fight each other with Roy shooting arrows at Cheshire.

Aqualad and Noelani faced each other with their Atlantean magic. But Noelani was far more experienced and well-trained in the arts as she casted a spell with her eyes glowing brightly as she summoned all the water from behind her and a dragon appeared.

He made his Bearers turn onto maces with Noelani jumping in the air and created an x to dive in with water on her arms, creating ice swords and clashed against her childhood friend. “Sportsmaster just let me handle this!”

Sportsmaster didn’t listen to the Princess and decided to fight against him. He took a step forward to strike at Aqualad’s head with the Noelani fighting off the guards.

Red Arrow shot three arrows at Cheshire. She used her sais to knock them away. She knocked the two arrows away from her before flipping back. “You called one of your little sidekick friends. But didn’t you say they weren’t in your league?” Cheshire taunted him.

Kaldur was distracted for a moment before he heard Noelani charging at him with a water staff on her hands that turned to ice from her touch. But one guard knocked her onto the ground with Kaldur was knocked down by Sportsmaster.

He pulled out a heavy metal mace and it dented the floor as he spun it around quickly, slamming it down. Aiming for Aqualad’s head and saw Noelani was landing a kick on him but he rolled away from the two.

“ _Noelani, why are you doing this? You betrayed Atlantis… Your Uncle and Aunt! And me! Why? Does your father know?”_ Kaldur spoke to her in Atlantean. Noelani didn’t say anything but to keep fighting against him with her icy staff and spun it with Kaldur blocking her attacks.

Red Arrow moved backwards as he ran out some room. He was trapped with two statues behind him and was stuck with Cheshire charging at him. He raised his bow and used it to block her kicks. He swung his bow at her, but she ducked and kicked him in a handstand. Red Arrow tried to take her down with her Sai knocking out his arrows. Cheshire threw both of her Sai at him, but he blocked them.

Sportsmaster continued to fight against Aqualad with Noelani swing a kick at him and jumped back from him. Aqualad took a few steps back and his water bearers as swords and pointed at Sportsmaster while his eyes were on Noelani who was taking care of the guards and took one down.

“Not bad, lad. Better than your team did at Santa Prisca or Bialya.” Sportsmaster said.

“How did you--?”

“Let’s just say I have an inside source. Very inside.” Sportsmaster said as he narrowed his eyes at him with Aqualad standing in a strong stance while looking at Noelani who stood beside his enemy.

Aqualad saw her wrists and neck were covered in red markings. He found out she was being abused and used as a pawn to take him out. Red Arrow has the high ground on the fallen statues. He got an arrow ready to shoot but noticed something on the ceiling above him.

“Aqualad, time to end this!” Roy exclaimed as he shot down the pipes with water surrounding Aqualad. He looked at the Princess who stood still with her dragon was around her protectively. He saw the look of guilt on her face.

Aqualad glanced at the ceiling then meeting with Noelani’s purple eyes. His tattoos were glowing, and he raised his two arms up. He formed a water serpent, charged at all of the henchmen who stood in its way. Sportsmaster narrowed his eyes with Noelani standing in front of him with her hands summoning water from behind her and created a shield with Cheshire jumping in front of them, putting her mask on. She took out some bombs and threw it at in the mouth of the serpent.

In front of Aqualad and Red Arrow, emerged from the smoke was the last henchmen holding two swords, jumping to kill the two Rehlasian leaders. “Mercy.” Lex Luthor commanded. His body raised her robotic arm and aimed her laser at the final henchmen.

Both Kaldur and Red Arrow turned around to see the Shadows, but they weren’t there anymore with Kaldur spotting something on the ground. He grabbed it and it was a gem from the bracelet that he had given to Noelani.

“Gives new meaning to the arms race, doesn’t she?” Lex Luthor asked the men.

Both Tseng and Li sighed in relief. “That technology is most impressive, Luthor.” Li said.

“We owe you our lives, sir.” Tseng added, shaking his hand.

“They owe him their lives?” Red Arrow questioned turning to him.

(~)

“Yes, quite a coup for Lex Luthor.” Cat continued to report the incident took place. “Under his leadership, North and South Rhelasia are signing a treaty which could eventually lead to reunification.”

Red Arrow and Kaldur watched the signing before heading outside. “I can’t believe we just did a solid for Luthor.” Red Arrow grumbled.

“Not for Luthor, for peace.” Kaldur said to his friend. “Beyond that, if Ra's and League of Shadows wanted to sabotage the Summit the signing of the treaty renders their contract moot. It is over.” The two stopped at the entrance of the building.

“Is it?” Roy asked sceptically, looking at his friend and saw he was holding the gem he had found. “I heard what Sportsmaster said. Do you really think there's a mole on your team feeding him intel?”

“I cannot rule out the possibility. I will investigate quietly.” Kaldur replied as he looked away from him.

“Not tell them?” Red Arrow questioned while rising his eyebrow.

“I do not want the unit unravelling over baseless suspicions. And if there is a mole, I have no wish to tip him or her off.” Aqualad replied, turning to his friend.

“Good luck with that.” Red Arrow smiled, giving him a small salute, and turned to leave.

“One moment, my friend. Kaldur spoke up. “Tonight, you could have called Green Arrow for help or the Justice league. Instead, your first instinct was to call the Cave.”

“You’re right. The team deserves… has my respect.” Red Arrow admitted. He turned to Kaldur. “I’m still getting used to this solo act stuff. But if you need me, I’ll be there.” He smiled and the two friends shook hands.

“So, that girl, she’s your best friend?” Red Arrow asked slowly, knowing this betrayal had affected him greatly.

“I do not know what to feel at the moment.” Aqualad replied sadly as he clenched his fist tightly.

(~)

Aqualad was on his way to a Zeta Tube until he sensed someone was behind and found Noelani in her purple and black uniform. “Take it easy, I am not here to fight you. I’m unarmed.” Noelani said, showing she won’t hurt him.

“I do not have any business with you, your highness.” Aqualad said bitterly, turning away from her. Feeling betrayed by the woman he had secretly loves.

“I know you are angry with me, Kaldur. I have heard what Sportsmaster said to you from your fight earlier. I cannot help but say that Red Arrow may be…” Noelani trailed off.

“He is not the mole or traitor.” Aqualad cut her off, turning towards her. “What makes you think he is the traitor? We have been friends for years. You don’t know him or my team.”

“That may be true. But from what I had observed, his obsession to become a member of the Justice League and him doing all of this solo act of his, being untrusting to your team, may had gotten my attention these past few weeks.” Noelani said.

“You have been spying on us?” Aqualad asked crossing his arms.

“Yes and no.” Noelani replied. “Just to let you know I have no intention of doing this and my Father had forced me trained to…”

“To kill me.” Aqualad finished for her. “Prince Orm is the traitor of Atlantis. So are you.”

Noelani frowned and looked away. “I do know the risks of me being the traitor to Atlantis. I do care about you, Kaldur. I really do. I already knew of your exact location of this ‘Cave’, but I won’t tell anyone.”

“How can I be so sure that you are telling the truth?” Aqualad asked again.

“Because the gem you are holding, holds the coordinates of your base or whatever.” Noelani replied as she walked away from him. “You may destroy it if you wish.”

Aqualad looked at the jewel in his hands and looked at Noelani who prepared herself to leave him in the alley. But he has something to say to her. “How long have this been going on?” Kaldur asked her. She stopped in her tracks and looked back at him.

“Since that day, when you accepted my uncle’s request in becoming his protégé.” Noelani answered his question with sadness in her voice. “I tried reasoning with my father, he is beyond reasoning. He wants me to be apart of some kind of organization.”

“And that has to do something with the mole?” Kaldur asked.

“Perhaps.” Noelani replied. “But for now, let’s keep this meeting to the both of us, I don’t want to see you get hurt.”

Kaldur’s eyes softened and then grabbed her hand, giving her the necklace that he was meaning to give to her. “You may keep it. I have been meaning to give it to you. Also swear that my friends are out from harm’s way.”

“I think that will be impossible since I have been trained to be an assassin.” Noelani narrowed her eyes. “But I’ll try.”

Kaldur frowned. “Then if you did, I have no choice to take you down.” Noelani didn’t say anything but sighed softly and nodded. She wished this wouldn’t happen. She wished she didn’t have to betray her best friend she had held feelings for. “I wish this didn’t have to happen.”

“Me too.” Noelani said softly. “I should go. My Father is waiting for me.” She walked away from him and jumped on the fire escape with Kaldur watching felt heartbroken. Shattered into pieces.

(~)

Lex Luthor poured two beverage in two cup. “That went well. Both Tseng and Li were quite impressed with Mercy’s…. equipment and are quite literally buying into the peace.”

He turned and held the two cups in his hands. “Our plan to ensure the eventual reunification of Rhelasia under LexCorp’s political and economic guidance is a success.” He offered the cup to his guest and he accepted.

Ra’s Al Gaul appeared, standing tall with a satisfied smile. “And thus another corner of the world sees The Light.”

(~)

Kaldur went back to the Cave and saw all of his friends were waiting for him. “Kaldur, where were you?” Robin asked in concern with the rest of the team looking at him worriedly.

“I have received a new file from the Justice League.” Kaldur spoke up, showing them the file of Noelani, but under her villain name. “She is a traitor from Atlantis. I have met her in Taipei when I was with Red Arrow. Along with Sportsmaster and Cheshire. She is a professional assassin, sent to kill us. One by one. She is armed and dangerous. Be wary of her, next time we may see her again.”


	3. Terrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batman assigns Superboy and Miss Martian to go undercover inside Belle Reve-Penitentiary, a federal prison designed to house the world’s super villains while Noelani spy on the Team but reluctantly helped them despite being ordered to take them down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is my new chapter of Hidden Pearl. I hope everyone is enjoying the fic. 
> 
> Enjoy reading and please comment and give feedback so i can improve in the future.

In Atlantis, she was looking at her wrists where the red markings were. She healed them quickly as she could until her new communicator beeped. She sighed tiredly, knowing that she was needed for a new job. She never wanted to do this. She looked at the communicator with interest this time. “Intriguing.” Noelani grinned.

She swam towards the doors, but it opened and saw her Uncle Orin by her door. “Oh, Uncle, what is it?” She greeted him with a warm smile.

“I was just coming by to check on you, my dear. I was meaning to ask you a question.” The King replied as Noelani nodded and let him continue. “I have been meaning to ask you if you would like to become my protégé along with Kaldur’ahm as your partner?”

Noelani’s eyes widened at this request. Time just stopped for a moment before she could even speak up to her Uncle. “Wha-I-I am I hearing this right, Uncle?” Noelani asked with a small smile.

“Yes.” King Orin chuckled in amusement. “But you can have some time to think about things through. No rush, sweetheart. And where are you up to? Certainly not sneaking out to the surface world.”

“No. Not this time. My Father needs me for something. I’ll be back.” Noelani smiled as she excused herself into the hallways with King Orin smiling and then closed the door from his niece’s room. He proceeded with his duties as a King and Justice League member.

Noelani got out of the Castle and had her bag with her. She swam quickly to go past the guards and then saw her Father was waiting for her. She hoped that there was a way for her to escape her villain life and to redeem herself. She was thinking to get Kaldur’s help but she doubt it since finding out she was working with the enemy.

Noelani as Mizu was in the surface in her uniform watching from another building. She heard Cat Grant was reporting live from New Orleans where Superman and Martian Manhunter were fighting against these ‘Terror Twins.’

(~)

**New Orleans, September 14 th, 16:53 CDT**

Noelani watched the fight in her new mask and new wig since Kaldur pulled it away from her and got ruined in the explosion from their fight in Taipei. She used her water dragon mask to scan the whole building. She had spotted Kaldur with other members of Justice League and two of his friends, team mates inside the warehouse.

She watched one of the twin was thrown at Martian Manhunter. Superman caught the female twin by her forearms before he spun around and threw her in a different direction with Manhunter throwing her brother in the warehouse.

Swiftly in stealth mode, she went inside the warehouse to see what was going on. She saw the twins found themselves in a warehouse. They both got to their feet and she saw Kaldur and Red Tornado restraining the Terror Twins with inhibitor collars around their neck. She raised an eyebrow in interest and decided to get a closer look.

The first twin yelled in his thick southern accent. She saw the collar’s three bright slots glowed brightly, indicating that they are on. The boy tried to take down Aqualad, but she saw that Kaldur can easily pull the other teens arm behind his back.

“That don’ feel right.” He still fought Kaldur back but wasn’t going nowhere. It took him only a moment for him to realise why he felt off. “My strength. But I dun’ just gone toe-to-toe with Superman.”

“Congratulations.” Superboy appeared with his voice was almost as sarcastic as a heavy-duty combat boot comes into view. Noelani was looking at this Superboy and observed him. _He does look like Superman, but different aura. But cute._

He has his outfit and hairstyle identical to the teen who is still restrained by Aqualad. “That’s more quality time than he’s ever given me.”

Noelani looked over at the girl who appeared to be the related to Martian Manhunter. She walked over to the female twin and placed her hand on her shoulder. She shaped shifted into the other twin.

“Gotch’er inspiration, sister Tuppence?” Conner asked, his accenting matching the male twin in a southern accent.

M’gann turned towards Conner as she matched the female Terror, Tuppence, completely stunned the real Terror Twins. “I believe I do, brother Tommy.” Her accent was a little less pronounced but not wrong.

“Somebody tell me what’s goin’ on?!” Tommy demanded the two alike Terror Twins with Batman coming up behind the two heroes in disguise.

“It’s simple.” Batman replied as he put the inhibitor collars on the two. “They’re under arrest.”

(~)

Noelani got out of the warehouse and saw Kaldur was left behind with the League and his two teammates being ‘arrested’. Once they were gone, Noelani decided to make her appearance with Kaldur looking at her. “You were asked to spy on my friends.”

“Yes and no.” Noelani replied as she crossed her arms.

Kaldur narrowed his eyes at her, felt like he can’t decide whether or not he should trust her.“As I said, I am not going to do anything to your friends. Yet.” Noelani assured him.

“But from what I had seen from our encounter from Taipei, you were going to try and kill me and my friend, Red Arrow.” Kaldur pointed out.

Noelani looked away on the ground. “But I didn’t, didn’t I? I wasn’t expecting you to be there.”

Kaldur sighed and walked away from her. “If I have seen you trying to kill my teammates, my friends, I have no hesitation to take you down, your highness. I have made a promise to my friends that I would not let my guard down when you are near me.”

“Fair enough.” Noelani said as she took off her mask, letting him see her face one last time. Kaldur saw some kind of desperation in her eyes. Along with tiredness from her expression. “I should be on my way.” Noelani walked away from him with Kaldur watching her jumping on the buildings and followed the transport that were taking his teammates away. Kaldur clenched his fists and saw Batman had saw everything as he narrowed his eyes at him.

“Start talking.”

(~)

**Belle Reve Parish, September 16 th, 21:55 CDT**

She saw two cops led a bus tailed by a hover drone. She was out of their sight and luckily, she got inside the prison without being detected. She remembered her brief with her father who wanted her to spy on Kaldur’ahm and his teammates. To ensure her she’ll be on her way to the Light. Could she actually be a new member of the Light? Just to please her Father? She doesn’t want this. Never! But she can’t really do anything to get out or back out from the deal. There is no escape. She almost got caught by a guard, but she ducked down and hid in the vent. She sighed in relief and started to get a move on.

Inside the bus, M’gann checks out her thick black cuffs before looking past Conner at the cop. Armed with a gun, between them and the front of the bus. In the back of the bus is Victor Fries, and across them was Icicle Jr. Who was silently mimes kisses to M’gann who was in disgust.

In an attempt to make the monotony pass further, she remembered why they were sent on this mission in the first place.

(~)

_“This past Fourth of July, four ice villains staged simultaneous attacks. Mr. Freeze, Icicle Jr, Killer Frost and Captain Cold were all easily apprehended.” The Dark Knight informed the team members, Conner, M’gann and Kaldur._

_Superman at his side while Manhunter and Red Tornado are behind the teens. “Perhaps too early. Cold and Frost were immediately sent to Belle Reve penitentiary a federal prison designed to house super-criminals. The 17-year-old, Icicle Jr. was sent to a juvenile facility. Mr. Freeze, to his actual cell in Arkham Asylum. But Freeze petitioned the court to be declared legally sane and Junior sued to be tried as an adult. As a result, both await transport to Belle Reve which seems to have been the goal all along. I’m sending the two of you to find out way.” Batman continued, looking at the teens._

_“Who inside the prison will know their true identities?” Kaldur asked, speaking up._

_“No one.” Batman replied simply. “We can’t be certain the prison staff isn’t compromised.”_

(~)

“Dude, Dude.” Junior said, getting up to Conner’s face. “Your sister is sweet.” He was saying it obviously saying it loud so that she could hear him loud and clear. M’gann grunted in disgust, clearly, she did hear him but looked not so interested. She looked out the high window of the bus.

“How about you put in a good word for me?” Junior asked Conner. The sheriff hit with the butt of end of his rifle to get him back to his seat. Junior groaned in annoyance at this harsh treatment.

“Sit down. We’re here.” The Sheriff said in a deep voice that not only commands respect but also shows he’s vindictively happy with the fact. “Welcome to Belle Reve.”

(~)

The Prison facility is massive, surrounded by a tall circular wall that the helicopter flies over as the police escort goes through the two-lane gate. The car honked once they’re inside, passing tall towers with the automated weaponry mounted at two different height with also 180 degrees of accuracy.

Noelani dropped onto the platform and avoided more guards as she watched closely as the bus goes through the prison gate. She was scanning the whole area and tried to get a closer look to find out where they are taking them.

Conner, M’gann, Junior and Freeze were led getting off the bus by the sheriff and the four of them were put in a line up, looking up nearly a full story as a commanding female voice spoke up. Noelani was seeing the warden looking down at the prisoners. She could see that she was spotted by Miss Martian.

 _“Conner, look up.”_ Miss Martian spoke to Superboy as he looked up where she was looking and saw her. The Atlantean traitor that Kaldur was talking about. She seemed to be spying.

“I am the law of last resort. My name is Amanda Waller. I am NOT your mother, your maiden, aunt, or your friend. I am your warden, and YOU are my prisoners.” Amanda Waller said as she paced her empty hand on the half-wall before her. “The propriety collars you wear are custom-designed to inhibit your specific meta-abilities. No strength. No ice.”

Noelani looked at the device she was holding. It was a remote. Assuming it is for the collar.

“In addition, the collars can and will be used to discipline inmates a con who breaks the rules gets **one** warning.” Waller pressed the button without remorse, watching as the collars release blue shocks that nearly brought all new arrivals to their knees. Noelani immediately looked away from the sight and remembered her training. She recollected herself and then took a deep breath while rubbing her neck.

“If order has not been restored, the next shock will render the offender unconscious. At the slightest **hint** of trouble, this facility goes into lockdown. Belle Reve’s walls are thick enough to hold Superman.” Waller continued with Conner looking away from the prison warden to the collar. “WE know. We checked.”

M’gann looked away as well to look at Conner’s reaction to her statement. “No one’s ever escaped Belle Reve. No one ever **will**.”

Noelani sighed and looked at her wrist comm to see if she could find a way out herself. She has to report some things for ger Father, but she could stay and see where this is going. She may had been ordered to kill Kaldur’s friends but deep inside she knew this was wrong and she really didn’t want to betray her childhood friend.

She saw the man behind Waller, a lithely built pale man in almost direct contradiction to Waller’s broad shouldered built and dark skin. Further contradicting their stances is his use of dark grey suit coat, black turtleneck to his own brown-grey beard, and tinted glasses, while Waller is in a black suit with a black tie, a light blue button up underneath and only round earrings in her ears.

“Oh, this is Professor Hugo Strange. He **is** your maiden aunt.” Waller let the man forward.

“Actually, I’m the prison psychiatrist and I promise you a sincere attempt at rehabilitation.” Hugo’s voice is far too softer than Amanda’s but held attention with the same level of command.

“Because we know you types are all about sincerity.” Waller said with a deep look in her eyes as she smiled.

(~)

The prisoners in **BLOCK FOUR** heckle at the guards and the newly arriving Junior and Conner as they are marched along the upper level to their cell.

 _"Conner? Can you hear me?"_ M'gann's voice came through loud and clear in Conner's mind.

_"Uh, yeah,"_ Conner responded easily, shocked by her presence in his mind. _“But I thought the collars..."_

M'gann was flanked by two female guards as she walked down to her own cell with more confidence than the two were expecting given the odd looks, they're giving her. _"Designed to inhibit Tuppence Terror's super-strength. Not my telepathy. But your strength is..."_

_"Not at Superman's level. I get it."_ Conner nearly snapped at her.

_"No, that's not what I was-"_ M'gann spoke up but he cut her off.

_"Whatever."_ Conner says shortly as the man in front of him comes to a stop. The cell doors buzzed, and it slid opened.

“Home sweet home.” The rounder, shorter guard said through a heavy nasal accent. The guard with the gun hit Conner between the shoulder blades to push him into the cell. Doing the same to Junior despite the grunts they both gave. Both can only watch as the door closed and locked.

“I call top bunk.” Junior said bluntly as he climbed onto the top bunk.

M’gann grunted as she was pushed backward into her cell. The door buzzed, closing in front of her. She looked away and sat down on the bottom bunk. A light groan was heard from the top bunk, alerted M’gann, seeing that she wasn’t alone. “You’re cutting into my beauty sleep, little girl.”

She saw blue hair, blue eyes and pale skin seeing it was Killer Frost. “And I if I don’t get my eight hours, I’m a real killer.” Frost said darkly. M’gann didn’t say anything and laid down and rolled her face to face the wall.

Noelani saw the two superheroes in their cells and decided to stay longer to see where this will take, and she could get some investigation done for herself instead of getting out emptyhanded. She knew that Kaldur would want them alive and well. She could try and secretly save them.

(~)

The next morning, the lights over the Common Area turn on in the women's half, M'gann took a moment to soak in the light- much to Frost's confused annoyance- before she continued walking.

In the sight of multiple guards on each wall, and two guns mounted on the wall with the gate. One by the thick glass separating the **EAST** half from the **WEST** half and the other in the opposite corner.

M'gann and Frost approach two more women by the glass, Frost leaves with them as M'gann looks through it. Seeing Conner walking with Junior in the more populated half.

"Stick with me, cellmate. I'll show you the ropes." Junior told the bleach blonde with a little too much confidence.

"Ah, who you kid din'? You ain't been in Belle Reve befo'." Conner objected "Ya liable to get me hang' wit' dem ropes."

"I may never have been **incarcerated** here, Tommy." Junior stopped the other teen short with his seriousness coming through in that moment.

"But trust me, I know where of I speak." Just as quickly as the joking returned and they walked a few more steps. Junior slowed again and looked directly at only one person. "For starters, we pay homage to the top of the food chain."

There is a group of five at the corner of the bleachers. Blockbuster and Mammoth stand tall, their backs turned to the three sitting. Mr. Freeze, Captain Cold, and Icicle Sr. "The big dog. The prison capo."

Junior was only focused on one of those three. "My father." The dread in his voice is too high.

"That's your fa-" Conner spoke up, so shocked that he forgets his accent for a moment. "Tha-that’s yer pa?”

“Yep, Icicle Sr.” Junior replied. As If trying to prove that he’s actually scarier than Junior making him out to be, Sr. glared at someone in his line of sight. “Reeks when your dad is **the** man, you know?”

Conner looked down for a moment. “Believe me, I know.”

"Hey, how many ice villains does it take to screw in a light bulb?" A lanky brunet asked the three ice villains.

"No one cares, Nigma." Senior growled.

"Of-of course not, boss man." Nigma stuttered but gained his confidence back rather easily. "I just thought if you're having a powwow, you might need my know-how. “Blockbuster and Mammoth crowd him and growl. Nigma wisely left them, walking past three other men who are clearly not part of the conversation.

"Get a load of Riddler, trying to run with the big boys." Brick taunted to the other two stand at his sides. "Riddle me this, doofus." He taunted Riddler. "Who's the biggest joke in Belle Reve? And it ain't the Joker."

Everyone laughed as Senior looks to Frost on the other side of the glass. Junior breathed in through his nose, sighing. "Here goes nothing." He gave Conner a lopsided smile as he started walking forward. The man with the laser eye- now covered by a yellow clamp- jumps Junior, much to Conner's shock, taking him to the ground with a choked grunt.

“Hello, Junior. I warned you what would happen next time we crossed paths." The man sits on Junior's waist ready to start punching him in the face.

"Ojo, buddy, pal, mi amigo." Junior greeted cheerfully but is clearly freaking out if his pitch is anything to go by.

Noelani managed to see what was going on from down below and took photos of the villains in the room and she also got out food to eat, while watch the entertainment. She watched Superboy grabbing Ojo from behind by the shoulders and snarled. “Ge’ off ah him.” He delivered a solid right punch to the helmet. Ojo grunted as he landed at bricks feet.

She was above the window as she successfully got out of the building. Barely. She has advanced invisible stealth uniform she had gotten from her father. She was lucky she didn’t get to miss the show. She saw the red man pounded his fist into his open hand, glaring at Superboy. “Boy, that was not wise.”

The other three approached, Conner helped Junior to his feet, completely unafraid. One of Brick's lackeys grabbed Junior and pulled him away. As Conner goes to help him with the other lackey block his way. Conner squared up into a fighting stance, hearing the other three surround him.

M'gann and Frost watched on the other side of the glass. Noelani was on top of the ceiling at the edge, watching from above. Her wrist comm detected something to looked beyond the prison from down below.

The guards watch from high up, one leaning on the railing, the other going straight for the remote. The one leaning on the railing waves him off. "Uh-uh." He said through a heavy Louisiana accent. "New fish need ta learn."

Ojo rubbed his jaw, looking ready to get back at him. Brick grabbed Conner in a headlock, smirking. "Free shot, Ojo."

Ojo smirked, but then stops, stunned. "Wait, I know him." Conner grabbed Brick by the head and throws the large man at Ojo. "He's-" The two collide and fall to the ground with a grunt. Conner goes to keep on fighting but was grabbed by two more of Brick's lackeys.

"Not wise." Brick snarled as he gets off of Ojo. "Not wise at all."

Ojo puts a hand on Brick's shoulder. "Don't you understand? He's-"

From the window, M'gann used her telepathy. _"He's Tommy Terror!"_ She nearly shouts inside his mind, all of Ojo's thoughts go white until that's the only thing he can remember.

"-He's Tommy Terror." Ojo said with a grunt, holding his head.

"He's roadkill." Brick snarled, pushing Ojo back with a grunt. Charging at Conner with a fist as the teen fights against the two people holding him.

"Enough." Icicle Senior's voice cut in, deep, dark, and causing everyone to stop short. "Kid's got guts. The kind of guts a father wouldn't mind seeing in his own son."

Junior was thrown in front of Conner with a stumble in his step but managed to keep himself upright. Turning towards his father as he rolls out his right shoulder. "Great to see you too, Dad."

"Get over here." Senior commands. Conner goes to follow him but was stopped by Brick. "Not you, Terror. Just Junior."

Conner snuck a glance at Brick before turning his ear to the conversation, listening in. "All right, Icicle. We're all here." Freeze said. "Now what?"

"Now we put the final pieces in place to bust every single con out of Belle Reve." There, despite being separated by the glass it's clear that all four ice villains are indeed working together to escape Belle Reve.

(~)

The camera honed in on a person with a cart of new Prison Uniforms heading down the hall, all of them being passed out by Professor Ivo. Conner picks up the two sets of uniforms almost instantly, looking them over, while Junior chills on the top bunk.

Seeing what he has, Junior sprung his feet up and swung them over the edge of the bed. "Tommy boy, I'd advise putting the new rags on sooner than later." His smirk told Conner that's he's being far more serious than his teasing tone and false attempt to replicate the local accent would let on.

Conner turned his back to Junior as he unzipped his jacket. _"The break is coming, sooner than later."_

M'gann pulled on her new uniform, all too aware of Frost watching her. _"Updating Aqualad now."_

Outside Belle Reve, in a camouflaged Bioship remained stationary over the swap outside the prison boundary. _"Time to pull you out. Calling the league."_

_"Icicle would postpone."_ M'gann objected. _"We need to learn how they're busting out or they'll just try again."_

Aqualad sighed through the link. _"Agreed."_ He looks to the other person in the Bioship, annoyed. “We have to remain on alert.”

_“Also, we found your girlfriend inside Belle Reve prison.”_ Conner said with Aqualad sat up, instantly trying to find Noelani, but she was nowhere to be found until she landed in front of the bio ship and waved while taking off her mask.

“I have found her. She is right in front of the Bioship.” He looked over at Tornado, he had said nothing. Aqualad leaned back in his seat with arms crossed over his chest until he sighed and gave in. He walked out of the ship and walked to where Noelani was standing.

“Your friends are really interesting.” Noelani commented with a smirk. Seeing that Kaldur wasn’t going to play games. “Fine. I am not here to kill your friends. I am here to observe.”

“How am I going to believe that?” Kaldur asked bitterly, looking at her in the eye.

“Kaldur, I did promise you that I will not harm your friends. Yet. You must believe me, Kaldur. I did not want to do this. My Father drove me crazy and… he forced me to do things he wanted to do.” Noelani said, looking away with her arms crossed.

“Forced? As in abusing you.” Kaldur said to her, looking at her wrist and neck.

Noelani crossed her arms and covered her wrists away from him but it was too late. He had already seen them. “Lani… your father abused you, hasn’t he? To undertake such… disturbing training of yours.” Kaldur said grabbing her wrist gently, seeing red markings. He held her gently in his grasp even he was bitter about her betraying him, he still cared for her. Deeply and he loves her so much he couldn’t bear to see her getting hurt. He saw the scars on her wrist and his eyes squinted in hate.

“I’d rather tell you this next time.” Noelani said softly as she took her wrist away. “Since I am here, maybe I could ‘save’ your friends. Just this once.” Kaldur raised his eyebrow in confusion until he realised, she might could be of help during this mission and Batman will be aware of this as Red Tornado already witnessed it already.

“Alright but stay covert.” Kaldur ordered with Noelani nodded slowly as she put her mask on and moved towards to the prison.

(~)

The young Atlantean Princess found out that the two super-powered friends of Kaldur were taken to an office with their psychiatrist. She remembered how much her father wanted her to please him for her success in training. She looked down at her wrists and remembered her training sessions.

_Noelani screamed in pain while holding her neck where the collar was placed. She gritted in her teeth as she laid down on the ground. She was not really up of the task of training and she instead, summoned the water from the ground, from the soil. She felt the energy coursing through her as she created a water ring around her and created spikes and threw them at the troopers, pinning them on the trees. She panted tiredly until her father Ocean Master helped her to her feet._

_“Good work, my daughter. But make sure you never hold back.” Ocean Master demanded, putting his hands behind his back._

_“Yes, Father.” Noelani nodded as she had water around her hand and then healed her neck._

_“Oh, and Noelani, about Kaldur’ahm, make sure you do hurt him. Bad.” Ocean Master said looking back at his daughter. Noelani didn’t say anything as she clenched her fists, narrowing her eyes at her father’s back as he talked to his other sociates while she looked at the ocean down below._

(~)

Freeze and Cold flanked Icicle Senior as they made their way through the prison’s laundry room, heading straight for the chain blocked room in the back of the room. Senior swung the sliding doors open wide with too much bravado.

"These parts came in with the shipment of new prison orange." He said informing the two men by his side, while a guard followed them into the room.

Cold reached for the crowbar on the wall, taking it off the pin, but paused in the motion to look at the guard. Raised the cover to his chest pocket to show the remote for the collars and the man nodded. The crowbar is easily jammed under the lid and the wood cracks as the nails are pulled loose to let the top open.

Inside are some machinery pieces, but Freeze was the one who commented, almost too easy. "Exactly the parts we need." As they got everything they needed, they left the room with the guard looking at their backs until he felt a hand covering his mouth and muffled in their hold.

He was dragged into the darkness and appeared Noelani who cracked her back. “Ugh, heavy man.” She pushed him to lean on a wall, make him look like he is really sleeping. She moved onto try and find Aqualad’s friends.

(~)

In the cafeteria, half of the common area, the TV was showing the news. "Cat Grant reported from Chicago where the Manhunter from Mars has defeated the Headmaster." Freeze, Blockbuster, Mammoth, Cold, and Senior all looked to each other.

"That accounts for every leaguer except Red Tornado." Freeze said confidently.

"Probably on monitor duty, or whatever." Senior mumbled slowly. "Even if he does show, he can't handle all of us alone." In an instant, his expression goes hard, and he throws over his shoulder an angry growl of "Don't even think about it, Nigma."

"It's fine, fine. No one can say the Riddler goes where's he's not wanted." The brunet snapped and walked towards Brick's table. 

"Wow." Brick remarked, stopping the Riddler short. "That philosophy must not leave you with a lot of options. Beat it." Nigma glared at the man, but walks off, decidedly ignoring the laughter from Senior's table.

Conner caught the sight of the whole thing as he sits down across from Junior. "So, how come you ain't sitting wi' yer pa?"

Junior paused in his eating, looking like Conner had just spat in the spoonful of food he was about to eat. "Because my pa is a jerk who only wants me around when he needs me." He replied and looked over his shoulder, but not nearly loud enough for the man to hear him, rather he just glares harshly at his dad.

"But I try not to live or die over getting his approval, you know?" Conner dropped his attention, suddenly feeling far too attached to the sentiment given by a villain. "So, tell me about your sister."

"Wha'?" Conner questioned in confusion. "Uh, sh-she's a pain. Why?" He barked, but not angrily at Junior just annoyed by the idea of the girl being brought up in conversation.

Junior reached over and half-slugged Conner in the shoulder. "Dude, she's hot." Conner looks very confusedly at the spot Junior hit as he continues.

"You can't see it because your family." He dragged his attention back up as Junior shrugged with his hands up. "But I look at her and think: "That chick gets me." And really, that's all you need. Someone who sees the psycho that you are and likes you anyway." 

Conner looked surprised that Junior actually said something that he can actually agree with and understand the sentiment. "Yeah, yer like an evil genius." He returned the smile Junior gave.

Junior raised a fist. "Word." The two share a fist-bump. Then heard shattering from another table and saw there was a fight going on.

Mister Freeze stood up suddenly. "That's it, old man. I'm done genuflecting." Nailed Icicle in the face with a lunch tray. Connor and Junior, along with everyone else in the cafeteria, rocket to their feet stunned.

"Belle Reve needs a new capo." The man snarled, kicking Icicle in the face with his thick boot, only to be shocked by his collar.

"This ain't Arkham, Freeze." The same guard said who watched them open the equipment is the one holding the remote, speaks in a low gravel tone. Still holding the remote until Freeze falls to his knees.

Finally, the energy stopped and Freeze fell to his side. "We don't put up with prima donnas. Take 'im to Waller." He ordered the other two guards, who struggled to carry off the monstrously sized ice villain. Cold looked to Icicle, who has blood falling from the corner of his mouth, as he stood back up.

(~)

Conner and Junior head through their cell block together, when Junior was suddenly snatched by the back of his arm by his father. The teen is thrown to the wall and his father stands over him. The man looks panickily around to make sure no one's watching, much to his son's obvious surprise and hisses out. "There's a glitch. Can't reach Frost."

"'Xcus' me." Conner interjected lowly, now that the three of them are the only ones out of their cells. "I couldn' help overhearin'."

"That'll happen when you eavesdrop." Senior snarled lowly.

"Yeah, well, I can help." He continued with a small smile. "I go' dis mind-link wit' mah sister."

"I know your stats, boy. Super-strength only. No telepathy." Senior told Conner, as Junior can only watch the argument go back and forth between the two of them.

Conner looked down the hall as he grumbled out. "It don' pay ta advertise when they're slappin' collars 'round yer neck." Then he turns towards Senior, smirking a little. "But we're twins, see? Got de psychic thing in-utero." Senior looks intrigued if nothing else. "So, you talk ta me, I talk ta sis, sis talks ta Fros'."

Senior stood up straight, glanced from side to side once more. "Alright, send the message. It's going down. Now." He whispered to Conner.

(~)

Noelani ran into the hallways hearing that the prison is going on lockdown. She looked to her side and saw a guard coming at her, but she released a smoke bomb and attacked the guards. She kicked one on the stomach and threw him onto the floor over her shoulder. She emerged from the smoke and Waller was still having the prison in a lockdown.

She heard one of the prisoners saying that their collars are all turned off. Meaning they’ll use their powers to break free. She now where she really needs to go. She got a message saying she is overdue for a report for her Father. She sighed and continued running as she made sure to stay out of camera’s angle.

(~)

A guard scrambled through the cell block, stopped short by someone growling from inside a cell. He turned his lit flashlight into the cell. The thing growled louder, and he screamed as the door came flying off by Blockbuster. The gun hone in on his form before firing at him. He shouted in pain, but Mammoth ripped the machine gun out before on for longer than a few seconds. Throwing the machine gun into the blast door.

The guard in the office watched on a screen as Mammoth threw it, only just managing to get out of the way of the gun before it smashed those monitors. He fell to the ground, Mammoth growled before picking him up by the face.

(~)

On the ground floor of **BLOCK 4** , two guards can only watch as more doors came flying into the hall. Inmates charged at them in mass, some jumped straight for them and others ran for the main door to their block.

Conner, in the madness, ran to an open cell, found both Icicles using their powers to shatter the collars. Junior's form also transformed to have a more ice-like appearance. "Strength should be back, dude." he reminds the blonde, seeing as he's still wearing his collar.

"Right, right." Connor mumbled as he crushed the collar with one hand before it broke in half.

Icicle looked oddly at him. "How things going with Frost?"

(~)

A female guard is pushed to the floor, she rolled to her back, looking up the inmates in fear. "Please, I have a family." She begged.

"Oh, beg some more. It's much sweeter that way." Frost turned her hand into a spiked ball, ready to beat the woman with it.

The ice shattered suddenly with the blue haired woman turns to the blonde, irked, but impressed. "Well, Tuppy, aren't you just full of hidden talents?"

Conner heard M'gann re-engage the link. _"Superboy, I think my cover's been-"_ She gasped, but then cuts off. His expression went from confused to worried. _"Miss Martian?"_ He became frightened as he switched to her given name. _"M'gann!"_ His eyes burned with anger hearing that she didn’t respond. _"M'gann!"_

(~)

Noelani jumped onto the railings and saw the guards of Belle Reve were pushed into a cell by Mammoth, Blockbuster, and Icicle Senior. “The prisoners now control the prison.”

“That’s not the same as escaping it.” Waller told him lowly, looking at him.

“Then we’d better get to work.” Strange said as he walked off. Freeze, Cold, Junior and Connor all waited for him in the front of a pair of double doors. He walked between Conner and Junior, not even giving them a glance. Coming to stand equal with Captain Cold and Mister Freeze. The three of them all used the black wrist bracers to fire ice at the doors to their block. Chilling their air around them in a noticeable cloud.

Conner spotted Noelani on the railings. They both had eye contact for a few seconds until she made a run for it. Away from the cold. He always wondered why she hasn’t made her move to kill them in sight. _What is she up to?_ He looked around at the sounds of prisoners startled yells go beyond just their block and to the other hallways as well.

Blockbuster and Mammoth stepped up, delivering three sets of simultaneous punches, the wall cracking then crumbling before them. The two muscle heads look back at the three ice villains. "Excellent." Freeze said with satisfaction. "At this rate, we'll have our exit in 10 minutes."

Icicle senior said nothing as he raised his hand again. Blockbuster and Mammoth moved out of the way. He fires again, and with only small hesitations do Cold and Freeze join his beams. "Genius, huh?" Junior asks with a smirk.

"Uh. Yeah." Conner mumbled, distracted. _"M'gann, please, can you hear me? I will reach you, somehow, I promise."_

"Hey, kid. Still in touch with your sister?" Senior asked, startling them both. "Everything copacetic in chick central?"

"Yeah, copacetic." Conner managed with only a slight waiver.

"Then why you both standing around?" The man demanded angrily.

Junior smiled. “We’re on it, Dad." He dragged Conner with him to the laundry room. He watched Junior freezing the far wall. "This wall adjoins the women's wing."

"Uh, oh, yeah." Conner mumbled, stepped up as he began to punch the wall.

Junior smirked. "We work it from our end while Frost and her ladies work it from theirs." Frost was freezing the other side of the wall with Devastation by her side, tall and intimidating with brunette dreadlocks. She also had tattoos down her left arm, was also beating down the wall.

Conner punched the wall hard, with a large wind-up, repeatedly. “Then the babes cross over into our wing, and we all walk free together." Junior finished.

But Conner wasn’t listening to him, he's calling out to M'gann as he kept on going. _"I'm coming, M'gann. Hold on."_

Icicle Junior refreeze the wall, which has a very large dent in it. As soon as Junior stopped freezing it Conner stepped up and grunted as he punched the wall repeatedly _"I'm getting closer, M'gann."_ He stopped, his anger turning to worry and confusion. _"But I can't save you if I have to fight every con in Belle Reve."_

Conner looked behind him at Junior, raising an eyebrow like he suddenly has an idea. "Junior, listen, I jus' got me a warning from Tup." He gestured over his shoulder to prove his point. "Collars are turning back on in women's wing. Coul' happen dis side any minute."

Junior's eyes widened. "Oh, man, we better tell Dad."

Conner smirks. "Or you coul' show some initiative." Junior looked away as he thought it over, his lips formed a thin line, when he turned back to Conner, he's slow to give him a smile that turned hopeful quickly.

The two made their way down the hall, where oddly enough all the lights were still on and it isn't covered in ice. In front of Waller's office is Ojo, Hook, and Kadabra. Ojo stood in front, looking at the two teens. "Freeze said no one goes in." His tone is annoyed and condescending.

"Dude, you **want** your collar to turn back on?" Junior questions, just as annoyed and even snappier. Ojo merely crosses his arms.

"We don' have time fer this." Conner gripes, charging in and hitting Ojo straight with an uppercut that sends the man straight into the wall behind him. Hard enough to dent it.

Hook went for a cross that would've hit Conner in the head if he had not ducked. Junior's ice went over his head too, freezing the large man to the wall. Kadabra stood but can't get any further than his wind up before Junior freezes him too. “Keep an eye on 'em. I'll make sure dem collars stay off." Conner told Junior as he walked towards Waller's office.

"Fool." Ojo snarled, pushing himself up to his hands and knees. "He's using you. I remember him now." He looked to Conner, undeterred by the teenager storming towards him. "He's-" Conner punched him in the head with a solid punch, knocking the man straight back to the ground.

Standing tall Conner walks into Waller's office, which is still dimly lit, shutting the door behind him. As he went in, he gasped, seeing Noelani was already there in Waller’s room. “Why are you here?” Connor hissed at her.

“Your fearless leader told me his orders and I am playing out my part. To help you.” Noelani replied simply. You don’t want your girlfriend to die, do you? I had turned the collars back on.”

Connor looked over the desk and saw it turned back on. He narrowed his eyes at her. “If you ever do hurt Kaldur, or Miss Martian, or anyone in this team, you are dead.” Connor hissed, glaring at her. Not even trusting her one bit until he had heard that Kaldur had agreed to let her help.

Noelani smiled and walked towards the door but it was opening with Junior looking inside. “How’s it going? And who is this chick?” Icicle Junior asked.

“Uh, one of my, um, friends.” Connor replied reluctantly as he glared at her seemed like a warning if she ever hurt him, M’gann or Kaldur, she’s dead. He will let her help him this time. But if she does really jeopardize the mission. He will not have any problems in taking her down.

“Oh.” Icicle Junior looked at her as she ran out of the room with Connor following from behind.

“It’s done. Tha collars.” Connor informed him as they ran out of the office.

Junior smiled brightly. “Dad’s gonna love this.”

All of the collars were turned back on and all of the prisoners fell down to their knees with the shock. Freeze, Senior and Cold all looked at all of the prisoners and saw their collars were back online. Senior was not pleased that his plan wasn’t set in plan with the collars being back on. He had demanded answers from Waller, but it seemed she doesn’t know what caused it and they would still be in Belle Reve, trapped for the rest of their lives.

(~)

Noelani watched Connor punching down the wall at the split between the wings with Junior as Mammoth and Blockbuster approached them. Connor shouted one last time as he delivered a hard punch than normal before he turned to monsters with Noelani standing ready if something does happen.

“I went back to the warden’s office.” Freeze said. “Hook and Abra were taken out by ice before their collars reactivated. Your father and Cold were with me the whole time…” His eyes glanced over at Noelani who glared at him with her mask covering her face. Good thing, they don’t even know and care about her at that moment.

“What are you talking about? Junior questioned in annoyance. “We **stopped** the collars from turning back on. Oh, you’re welcome.” Freeze glared at the teens snarky remarks but didn’t say anything.

“Donchu ge it?” Connor mumbled to Junior who listened carefully as he spoke louder enough for Freeze to hear clearly. “You heard Freeze in the mess. This ‘s is power play. He’s takin’ what belongs ta ya pa.”

Freeze’s eyes widened as he got more angrier at the realization that he figured out Junior’s true plan.

“Traitor!” Both Freeze and Junior exclaimed. Firing ice at each other. Connor was quick to jump to the side and out of the way. Ice collided in between the two of them, becoming a shattering crystalizing nebula of power.

Mammoth growled, attempted to hit Conner with Blockbuster following his lead with Noelani jumping over Connor and kicked him on the face hard. She jumped on Mammoth and punched him. Connor jumped back, realizing he doesn’t have much room.

Mammoth came in with another huge hook that Conner ducked under, grabs the monster's wrist, and threw him into the wall. Blockbuster charges in after that with Noelani kicking his legs and fell.

Looking over his shoulder at the noise, Conner saw just how close he is, taking Mammoth by the wrist again and swinging him to hit Blockbuster and threw both of them at the wall. Freeze overpowers Junior, putting the teen on the defensive. "Amateur. You can't possibly hope to beat me at my own game." the Arkham inmate taunts.

Conner looked worriedly at Blockbuster and Mammoth as they stood back up. "How 'bout we trade dance partners?"

The ice teen looked over his shoulder while just barely holding Freeze back. "Deal." He said easily. Conner and Noelani jumped high before Mammoth and Blockbuster can get to him.

Freeze stopped shooting ice in shock, looking up to see Conner deliver a downward punch. As Freeze falls back, he realizes his helmet's been shattered. While Junior freezes Mammoth and Blockbuster in place with a steady stream of ice.

Conner looked on as Freeze started to panic. "No. No. My suit is breached. Can't survive unless-" Freeze is quick to shoot himself in the face with the ice gauntlet, freezing his head and shoulders, and the tops of his arms.

“Well, that is one way to shut himself up.” Noelani smirked.

Connor looked back at Junior who stopped with his stream of ice to keep the shouting monsters back, as it hardened, and he looked to Conner. "I got mine, but I don't know if that ice will hold them."

"Jus't keep a' it. Pile on da ice. Ah'll finish up." Conner spoke quickly before charging his shoulder straight into the wall, knocking what was left clear and through.

"Well, well, well, it's the brother." Frost muses. "Care to share Tuppy's fate?" Her eyes looked to t left, leading Conner's to the same with Noelani gasping softly. She saw what Frost had done to the clone’s teammate.

He gasped seeing frozen M'gann. Shock gave way to anger in a moment, he yelled in anguish as he charged. Noelani was about to help but saw he could take her down. He hit her straight in the face. Surprisingly, she can take and hit him back. The two exchanged a few more blows as Frost snapped. “Get out of the way." Before huffing in annoyance. "Oh, fine, I'll ice you both."

Conner's quick reflexes let him turn and catch Devastation in arm hold. She got hit head-on with the ice. From there he moved quickly, charging at Frost where she barely has enough time to gasp and stop her ice before he throws Devastation at her. Both women hit the wall and fall to the ground, unconscious.

"Dude, what are you thinking?" Junior questioned in confusion. Conner was slow to stand, but as he moved with a purpose Junior realizes what he's looking at. "Oh. Aw, dude, I'm sorry." Junior said genuinely.

Conner came to a stop before her, raising a hand to wiped away the fog so her face is no longer obscured. Conner's expression broke into pain, fear, loss all flooded his eyes before he closed them. His head fell forward, his eyebrows knitted in can only be pain. 

"And she was such the total babe too." Conner ignored the comment. Noelani looked at him as if he were kidding and thought Junior was really annoying.

Connor stepped back with a large windup and an angry look on his face. Junior was quick to realize what he's going to do. "Dude, stop." He nearly shouted, stunning Conner enough with the fear in his own voice to get the bleached blonde to turn towards him. "You'll shatter her. Assuming she's still alive in there at all." He mumbles the part lowly.

 _"M'gann, please don't leave me."_ Conner projected his thoughts, hoping to get her to hear him. Everything is quiet for a few seconds until the ice shattered itself. Causing M'gann to fall down on the floor. Conner took a moment to reach out to her, but he helped her up quickly. "Are you...?" He trailed unsure how to finish the question.

"It's pretty cold where I come from." She replied. Conner shifted his hold to her waist and her jaw. "I'll be al-" She was cut off when Connor kissed her. Noelani smirked and crossed her arms enjoying seeing Junior’s reaction.

"Dude, that's your sister!” Junior exclaimed in shock.

As M'gann shifted back to herself, green skin, freckles, and auburn hair. "What?" Junior looked to where she was frozen, then to Frost and Devastation. "Wait. Is she? And are you?" Now he knew exactly who they are.

"Oh, Dad's gonna kill me." He groaned, burying his face in his hand.

“Yes, you are going to be dead.” Noelani taunted as she pulled back a fist and punched him in the face while putting on an inhibitor collar around his neck. Both Superboy and Miss Martian looked at her in confusion.

“What… is she doing here?” Miss Martian asked in confusion.

“You are welcome. Your leader made me to…aid you.” Noelani said to the two. Connor glared at her while holding M’gann in his arms. “Don’t get used to it. I just saved your lives in a way.”

(~)

Noelani successfully got out of Belle and walked away from the prison with nothing for her father to report about except for seeing the Team and Kaldur. She saw the bioship had landed behind her and Kaldur walked out of it. “I would like to thank you for helping my friends.”

Noelani didn’t say anything and it made Kaldur walk up to her. “I don’t deserve your thanks. I was sent to spy and try to attempt to taking one of your friends down.”

“They had survived. Because you helped us, them covertly.” Kaldur pointed out. “I did have my doubts. But I was clearly wrong. You had proved yourself to be useful in these circumstances.”

“But I work for the enemy, Kal- I mean, Aqualad. You work for the heroes. I work for the bad guys. We are sworn enemies.” Noelani reminded him as they looked at each other in the eye. “We are not meant to be together.”

Kaldur sighed and understood what she meant but he wasn’t going to give up on her. He heard her sigh heavily and then put back her mask on which he grew to dislike. “Someday, Aqualad, we can be together. But…not now.” Noelani said smiling sadly as she walked away from her oldest friend.

Kaldur watched her leave with his two friends coming up to him. Miss Martian put her hand on his shoulder. “Kaldur, don’t worry. I’m sure there will be another way to save her. She saved ours. And we could do the same to her someday.”

Kaldur sighed sadly. “Yes. Someday.”


	4. Alpha Male

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batman sends the team and Captain Marvel to India to investigate reports that armed animals are attacking people, meanwhile Noelani reluctantly joins the Team, ultimately betraying her own father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the new chapter. Sorry if it took so long. Please, enjoy reading and give feedback.

Noelani was asleep in her room and woke up with a headache. She groaned and looked at her arm seeing all of her red markings. Those were from her intense and abusive training. She wished she could stop this. Her father would force her to hurt Kaldur. She held her mask in front of her, looking at it with a glare and she threw it at the wall as it broke in half.

But much to her dismay, there were spare underneath the bed. She sighed and got ready for her breakfast with her aunt and uncle. She got her hair braided and wore her crown on her forehead again. She looked at herself in the mirror, thinking whether or not she does deserve wearing the crown or have the title as Princess of Atlantis. She is working with her Father as Ocean Master and she is secretly Mizu, an Atlantean highly trained assassin.

Her little trip to Belle Reve and saving Kaldur’s friends had made her Father force her to undergo more extreme training after not reporting anything in two days. She was to be sent somewhere for training. He thought it would do her good if she stayed focused on her tasks she was asked to do.

She swam out of her room and saw her aunt Mera. “Oh, Aunt Mera, is something wrong?”

“No, no, I was just about to get you. Breakfast is ready.” Mera smiled at her and then noticed her injuries. “Are you hurt? Was training hard?”

“Oh, I am not hurt. I healed myself and training was same as always.” Noelani replied with a smile as she swam past her in the hallways as she made it out of the Castle and saw her Father in front of her with arms crossed.

“Father, please, I needed rest.” Noelani sighed tiredly.

“Sleep is for weaklings, my daughter. I have given you enough time to rest up. Get ready for your training.” Orm said to her sternly with her back facing him.

Noelani was thinking about her choices and knew her father would try anything to force her to do the things she was asked to do. “You…. you never mentioned anything about my mother. Only Black Manta seemed to know what has happened.”

“Your mother fought bravely against the enemy who killed her.” Orm replied with a firm tone. “There is nothing you should know about your mother, Noelani. All I know she was poisoned. It is certainly not Black Manta.”

“He seemed to know what really happened.” Noelani said facing him with a glare. “Kaldur’ahm know my identity now. And what am I supposed to do? Kill him on sight now?”

Orm smiled wickedly and swam towards him. “But he does have feelings for you. As you have feelings for him as well.” Noelani’s eyes widened but didn’t make a move as he continued. “You can use those feelings to bring him to the Light.”

“He is a good man, Father. I don’t want him to be hurt by own actions even it already did.” Noelani said gripping her arm.

Orm placed a hand on her shoulder. “Then you must do what I say. The Light will give you everything you want.” Noelani frowned sadly as she looked at her father who smiled at her.

(~)

**Mount Justice, September 23 rd, 06:34 EDT**

A very different type of birds call went through Happy Harbor and the tenseness in the darkened Mountain does not disturb them. The second Green Lantern used his ring to create a crane to lift a large part to the second story, where another hero was waiting to help guide it in. Once It was locked into place the lights begin to turn back on.

Sphere rolled down the stairs, coming to a pause beside Martian Manhunter and Captain Atom, who were working on a holo-computer and a complex, respectively. As Sphere stopped, the Manhunter smiles and pats it before turning back to his work.

 **“Synchronizing Security Protocols with WatchTower Mainframe.”** The mountain’s AI called out

In the hall, Green Arrow placed a bowl of pretzels on the table. Wally had both his shoulders on the table and is resting his chin on his crossed wrists. Artemis sat on the same side of the table as him, leaning her right elbow on the table as her head rested in her hand. Conner stood opposite of GA defensive in his body posture, but the worried expression was clear on his face. M’gann sat across from Artemis, looked expectantly at the hero.

“Thanks, but no thanks.” Wally said harshly. Green Arrow backs off instantly.

“Yeah, what we want are answers,” Robin points out, looking to Wally as his only other means of support since Kaldur is not sitting with them. The redhead sat up straighter, following the Boy Wonder’s trail of thought before they both turned towards the blonde hero. “About Red Tornado and his siblings.”

Nothing shown on Green Arrows face, he doesn’t even flinch. “Exactly.” Wally snarked, though it loses some of its heat as he sees GA reached out for the bowl and started to walk away with it. He doesn’t even manage to fully turn around before Wally’s hands were around the bowl. 

“Leave the bowl.” He murmured quietly, taking a handful of pretzels into his hand and began to eat them.

Conner kept his back mostly to the Team, Green Arrow and Black Canary. He changed his attention to Aqualad and Batman, who stood on the far side of the room. Their conversation only noticeable by the fact that Kaldur’s mouth is moving.

He could hear all of it now that he’s paying attention. “It was during the Taipei mission with Red Arrow, Sportsmaster and the Atlantean traitor revealed the possibility of a mole within the team.” The Team Leader informed The Dark Knight. “In light of last night's attack, Red Tornado would appear to be the traitor. But whether he betrayed us willingly or was pre-programmed is still-”

“YOU KNEW?” Conner shouted from across the room. Kaldur barely had the time to recognize who spoke. Superboy launched himself at him and had put his super strength to good use. “That android and his maniac family nearly killed M’gann!” 

M’gann flew over confused in the hall to see what was going on. “Conner, what are you doing?”

“Kaldur knew we had a traitor among us and said nothing!” The Kryptonian teen snarled at their team leader. “Also, he had sent that Atlantean traitor to help me and M’gann back in Belle Reve.”

“You knew?” Robin questioned with betrayal clear in his voice. “And seriously? Trusting a bad guy?”

“And didn't tell **us?”** Kid spoke so closely behind Robin and stood next to Artemis.

“I sought to protect the Team from-” Kaldur only looked to Conner as he spoke.

“Sought to protect us from what?” Artemis finally spoke up and she’s just as mad as Robin and Wally. “Knowledge that might’ve saved our lives? Saving us from that girl?!”

Conner turned to a mostly silent M’gann. “You almost died.” She doesn’t say anything but looked shaken, nonetheless.

“Enough.” Batman got the instantaneous respect he demanded. Everyone turned towards him and narrowing his eyes is all it took for Conner to release his hold on Kaldur’s straps.

“With Red Tornado… missing the Team will now be overseen by rotation supervisors. Captain Marvel has volunteered to take the first shift.” Batman said.

The mountain of a man, in a red and gold super suit, with a white cape over his left shoulder, face completely unobstructed to show off his blue eyes and slicked back black hair, stands taller the Dark Knight as he stands beside him. “I’m really looking forward to hanging with you guys.” He said simply, a small smile coming over his features.

Wally, Robin, Artemis, and M’gann share a look behind a still tense Conner and Kaldur. The clone turns to the leader, speaking in a low snarl. “After I dismantle Red Tornado, you and I are gonna-”

Batman started walking the second Conner looked away, clearly knowing what the teen was thinking as he unabashedly cuts him off. “Red Tornado is a member of the Justice League. That makes him a League responsibility. You will leave him to us.”

No one said anything with Batman turned and called up a holoscreen of a newspaper article. “I have another assignment for this team.” The team had read the newspaper on the screen with the headline in bolded writing: **Gorilla Trades Bananas for Bullets.**

“Gotham Mayor attacked by the Guerilla Gorilla?” Wally read the newspaper with skepticism in his voice.

“Was this the only thing he could find to distract us?” Conner asked telepathically.

“Batman please!” Robin begged his mentor. “Tell me you’re not sending us on this joke of a wild ape chase.”

“I never joke about the mission.” His mentor replied to his protégé. “I’ve checked the sources. I’ve studied the patterns. Mayor Hills’ encounter is only the latest in a series of incidents.” Batman turned to Aqualad.

“Aqualad, you and your team will depart for India and check this out.”

Aqualad nodded and the Team already left, walking towards the Bioship’s hangar. Wally stopped in front of the Atlantean, making a small noise of disagreement. “Your team. Maybe you are better off with that Atlantean girl.”

The team leader watched his entire team walking away with a determined look in his eyes. His thoughts went to Noelani, she may be a traitor, but she did save his friends. He has been having mixed feelings about trusting her the next time he sees her. he was wondering what she is doing now.

Conner, Artemis and M’gann headed into the bioship with Sphere coming up from behind the Kryptonian clone. “Uh, uh. Go.” He pointed back inside the Mountain. Sphere whirred and beeped before heading back, coming under a flying Captain Marvel.

“You’re coming with?” Robin asked.

“Sure! The hero said brightly. “We’ll have a blast.”

“Translation: he flames us for Red Fiasco.” Robin muttered turning to Wally with Kaldur walking by. “He doesn’t trust us.”

Wally realised Robin is looking past him and turned to face Aqualad. “It’s a big club.” He remarked darkly with the two of them walking inside the bioship without any word from Kaldur. He looked offended barely half a second before he still has his determined look on his face again.

(~)

**Northern India, September 23 rd, 21:36 IST**

Somewhere in the forest, Noelani was injured and leaping in the forest as she fell down on the ground. “Ugh, this training Father had sent me to do is going to kill me.” Noelani muttered bitterly and looked at her arm in bandages and it was bleeding badly. She sighed tiredly as she looked around the forest before she collapsed on the ground with her arm bleeding and shut her eyes tiredly.

Then flew by was the Bioship over the darkened landscape. Before it even landed, the bottom opens to let Robin and Artemis belay out as a unit. Landing almost silently, before releasing the handles and pulling out a pair of Birdarangs and nocking an arrow before they head out to secure the perimeter. The Bioship landed behind them and the door opens letting Captain Marvel, Aqualad, and Kid out.

Robin and Artemis come back as Superboy lands behind Aqualad and Miss Martian close behind him. “All Clear.” Robin informed the others.

Aqualad’s gear switches with a tap. “Switch to Stealth,” M’gann is the only one that does as he turns to face them. “And we’ll review mission parameters.”

“Parameters?” Kid asked, tapping his suit to change colour. “We don’t need no stinkin’ parameters.”

Robin was quick to agree. “It’s Recon, we know what to do.” with that the two of them turn and head into the jungle.

“Kid, Robin,” Kaldur calling out to them.

Robin turned back instantly to their leader. “The three of us **started** this team because the Justice League was **keeping** **secrets from us.”** Robin pointed out harshly.

“Or did you forget that like you forgot to tell us about the mole?” Kid asked both sarcastic and rhetorical as he put his goggles on. The two take off, and Captain Marvel looks both disappointed and angry at Kaldur’s lack of a response to it. Not that the Atlantean could see it with his back to the hero.

Conner grabbed M’gann’s arm. “Come on. I'll keep you safe.” M’gann instant reply was getting her arm back from her boyfriend.

 _“You're my boyfriend, Conner. Not my keeper. Stop hanging on me like a character from a 70's sitcom.”_ M’gann told him telepathically, clearly annoyed as she crossed her arms.

“I just… wanna protect you.” Conner tried to explain, clearly confused as to what he’s doing wrong.

“Like Aqualad protected us?” Artemis stepped up beside the only other girl on the Team. “I’m not sure if your protection or patronizing is good for our health.” Pointing her bow on Conner’s chest. Both girls gave a very dark look from Conner that has M’gann looking at him with more annoyance than before. The two girls walk off without any word from Kaldur.

“Why didn’t you stop them? You’re supposed to be in charge.” Conner pointed out angrily at Kaldur.

“I am…” He tried to speak as his voice was calm and easy but trailed off as Conner held out a hand. Turning away and preparing to jump.

“Um, did I miss the part where you actually **said** what the plan was?” Captain Marvel asked.

Finally, Kaldur shown how much the situation was weighing on him, and his lack of a response other than a small sigh was the only one the Justice League hero needed. Though the hero doesn’t say anything more as they head off in their own direction. From the bush, something growled with red eyes clearly having seen everything.

(~)

M’gann flew above Artemis’ head as the two make their way through the jungle under the full moon. They moved alongside a large river, a waterfall to their back. What they don’t notice was the large shape moving in the water.

Meanwhile, Kid and Robin made their way through a thicker part of the jungle. The towering canopy hid the large shadows flying in the moonlight above them. Conner crashed through the forest with the strength to snap fallen trees under his feet and speed that nothing should be able to follow him. Except for the flash of shadow and red that does.

(~)

Aqualad walked through the easiest path, paused as the Captain landed beside him. Across the jungle floor are a multitude of footprints and bullet casings. “Guess this is where Mayor Hills’... monkey business went down.” Captain Marvel stood up as he commented to Aqualad.

The teen’s eyes, however, were focused on something in the distance. “So, at least we’ve confirmed his story, right? Aqualad?” Captain Marvel questioned curiously, seeing that he didn’t say anything.

Finally, the teen turned back to the Leaguer. “My apologies, Captain. I am… plagued by doubts.” he looked away from the older man, ashamed of his weakness. Though the man said nothing, merely raising an eyebrow. “Perhaps I was wrong to withhold.”

Suddenly something rustles in the trees, taking away both their attention. Whatever spooked the birds is large, by the sound of the steps. They can’t see it in the darkness. The two continued to look around as the steps get louder. Kaldur moved his gaze to the ground, watching as small, loose rocks shake under the steps.

A massive elephant broke through the tree, looking more like a woolly mammoth with the length of its tusks and size than an actual elephant. Captain Marvel gritted his teeth and jumped to stop the mammoth It works, but only shortly as the mammoth creature grabbed the man with his trunk and threw him away with ease. And with enough strength to break a few trees before he slows.

Shocked, Kaldur looked to the opposite direction the creature was coming from. Seeing a grey behemoth come out of the trees. Not seeing him, just the other creature its size. Kaldur barely managed to jump out of the way of the massive foot. Captain Marvel came to at the sound of a growl. Finding himself face to face with a red-eyed tiger with an inhibitor collar on. The oversized tiger roared as the man regained consciousness.

Off to his left Kaldur, kicked off a tree. Avoiding the tusks of the large elephant, but not its trunk which knocks him to the ground the tiger leaps to vacate. The captain turned to see the elephant standing behind him, snarling at the two of them.

(~)

Conner made his way at a normal pace, until a dark wolf jumped out a nearby bush, attacking him with a growl. Another one pounced on him from a higher vantage point since the first on missed him. He shoved it off, standing up just in time to punch another one away with his left hand. Leaving his right arm open to bitten by one of the wolves. Another pouncing lower. From up high above a white wolf watched.

(~)

A caw brought Robin and Kid’s attention behind them. Watching the three vultures screeched and dove at them. Both of them barely missed the claws at are nearly as long as the younger boy’s forearm.

Wally takes the lead in clearing the way. “I thought vultures only ate dead meat.” Robin shouts, throwing an exploding Birdarangs before following. Though the device did nothing to even slow them down.

“Yeah, these are some very proactive scavengers.” Kid commented as they duck under the claws.

“Proactive and super-sized. You thinking what I'm thinking?” Robin asked his teammate.

“Kobra-Venom?” He and Robin barely split in time to avoid being caught.

“Yeah.”

(~)

A gaping mouth jumped out of the water at M’gann’s turned back. The gigantic alligator barely being stopped by her foot and hands, keeping its mouth open. Artemis grabbed an arrow, taking aim and firing. Only for the log, she stepped back on to have another come underneath and knocked completely out of the water.

The snapping teeth barely miss her once and for the second time, it caught her quivers and drags her down as gravity catches up. Underwater, Artemis tries to grab hold of her quiver but cannot with the alligator had started to spin.

M’gann dove in, heading straight for her teammate. Getting a hold on her forearm as the supersized gator stopped spinning. Ripping the strap of her quiver so Artemis can swim away to safety. It turned towards them with M’gann creating two more hands and used her telekinesis to create four spirals of water to stop the creature.

Shooting the gator completely out of the water and left her and Artemis in a dry circle in the middle of the river. Artemis coughed out water out of her lungs and M’gann went back to having two hands. “Okay, nearly drowning two nights in a row is way less fun than it sounds.” Artemis breathed out heavily.

(~)

A vulture screeched as it went for Robin. Barely missing him as he vaults over a fallen tree root. He towards the base of the fallen tree and backflipped, seeing the vulture land swinging away with some of the tangled vines. Kid has used his superspeed to evade the other three, running up a tree and bouncing between the two of them to turn himself into a pinball to knock one the birds out. It crashed to the ground not far from where Wally managed to catch a vine and swing to safety.

While Conner moved backward, trying to keep his eyes on as many of the wolves as he can. When the wolf jumped, it caught him on the upper arm, while it doesn’t bleed. He has to get it off him and throws it into a tree, turning to punch the other wolf as it went for his blind spot.

All of the darker wolves whimper or are unconscious. Only the white wolf remains, but it stood up and away from Conner’s rage. Until it growled, forcing Conner to tense up as he knew another attack was coming. It growled even more louder and ferocious before running down the face of its high rise.

(~)

Captain Marvel hit the brown mammoth, finally managing to take it down. Only for the grey one to come up behind him and swat him out of the air. Kaldur’s eyes caught something sparking around the beast’s neck. A mammoth sized shock collar.

He took out his Water Bearers, surprising the animal to fight, but dodged the giant foot, and landing behind its shoulder to get a good angle on the collar. Jumping high, slashed at the metal with one whip. He wrapped the other around the collar before taking another slash at it and yanking the collar to the ground with sheer force.

There’s an instantaneous change as the beast calms from its rage, then turns to leave. Completely undisturbed by Kaldur’s presence. The Atlantean turned to Captain Marvel. “Remove the collar!”

“On it!” He replied with a smile and flew to punch through the collar, it fell off from the beast as its two front legs stomped on the collar. Captain Marvel saw Kaldur was running to where the mammoth was leaving, he moved someone from the ground out of the way. He joined him on the ground watching the mammoths leaving.

“Pretty sweet the way you figured out the problem was the collars. And uh, who is this?” Captain Marvel asked pointed at the figure and watched as red scarlet hair flowed down. He saw it was an Atlantean teenage girl around Aqualad’s age.

Kaldur narrowed his eyes at her but his eyes softened after seeing she was injured. Possibly by animals wearing those collars. “But the collars indicate an intelligence behind this attack.” Kaldur said as he placed Noelani on a boulder and pushed her hair away from her face. “She is…” Kaldur saw the communicator and saw her alias on it. “Mizu.”

“Oh, a girlfriend of yours?” Captain Marvel asked with a grin. “Sweet.”

“She is not my girlfriend.” Kaldur said quickly as he stood up. “The rest of the Team may also be at risk.” He used his ear piece to contact his teammates. “Team status.” But nothing came through and watched Noelani opened her eyes and groaned softly.

She glared at him and sighed, tried to stand up but Captain Marvel helped her up until she squirmed and scurried away from him. “Comm is jammed, and Miss Martian failed to establish telepathic link before we split up.” She heard Kaldur said.

“Actually, **you** let everyone split up before communications were set.” The captain pointed out.

“They would not listen!” Kaldur argued as he watched Noelani taking care of her arm. Her hand was slightly burning and winced when she healed her arm.

“I guess.” He admitted, putting his hands on his hips and smirked. “But back at the cave, Batman stopped everyone from fighting with just one word.”

“Because Batman is…” There is only one way to describe the man, as redundant as it may be. “Batman.”

“Hey, you don’t have to tell me.” Captain Marvel winced out, but it’s was a sympathetic wince, nonetheless. “When I first joined the League, all he did was boss me around. And it’s hard not to take it personally. But… I never disobeyed an order and that’s probably what kept me alive.”

“Batman **takes** command. He has to… for the good of the League.” He gave a small smile back to the hero. “Thank you for helping me understand.”

“Hey, Wisdom of Solomon.” The hero pointed to his head with a smile.

“Why is it every time something bad happens, we managed to meet up again?” Noelani asked, getting their attention with a smirk. “Perhaps, it’s fate, Kaldur’ahm.” Noelani walked towards Kaldur who narrowed her eyes at her.

“Why are you here? Here to spy us again?” Kaldur asked, crossing his arms.

“No, I got here before you did. The next thing I knew, wild animals took me down.” Noelani replied as she shown him her injury, where her arm was bandaged. Kaldur looked at her with concern and does not know what he’ll do with her and he glanced at Captain Marvel who shrugged, a bit intimidated by ‘Mizu’s’ appearance. However, Noelani could see traits of a child in him.

 _“Aqualad, can you hear me?”_ M’gann called out.

“Yes, Miss Martian. Report.”

_“Artemis and I were attacked by animals wearing Inhibitor Collars like those used on convicts at Belle Reve Prison.”_

Unable to hear the conversation Marvel let himself keep an eye out. Something the distance caught his attention. The soft growling of the tiger from before. It only stayed for a little moment before turning to leave. “Cool, a tiger! I'll be right back!” He called out, but Aqualad no time to stop him.

“Captain, wait!” And he’s already gone. “Hey. Speed of Mercury.” Kaldur muttered sarcastically and looked over his shoulder to see Noelani was trying to contact someone but her communicator broke.

“Alright, I do want the truth.” Kaldur demanded as he approached her.

“What truth, Kaldur?” Noelani asked angrily as she crossed her arms and faced him with a glare on her face. He grabbed her wrists gently but firmly, seeing the red markings around them. She tried to pull them away. But she stared into his pale green eyes, making her give in easily. She sighed in defeat.

“I…I am alone here. Sent to do extreme training. I disobeyed my father’s orders to…. Kill your friends.” Noelani admitted as his grip loosened and he lifted her chin to see more of the red markings on her neck.

“It seems he had put the inhibitor collar on you as well.” Kaldur said bitterly, seeing that Prince Orm abused his own daughter. Even he thought they were related he would do such a thing to her. With Noelani looking away, it was all the proof he needed to know that she had been abused.

(~)

By the river, the wildlife is recovering from the fright faster than the girls are. M’gann is mostly alright, mainly looking over Artemis as she empties water of her still arrowed filled quiver. _“Miss Martian, I need a telepathic link up with the entire Team. Now_ _.”_

She heard the change in Aqualad’s attitude almost instantly. She brought two fingers to her temple, only needing to blink to complete the link. _“Link established.”_

 _“Should he really still be giving us orders, and should **you** really be following them_ _?”_ Artemis asked M’gann.

_“Listen, please…”_ Kaldur tried to speak up but both Kid Flash and Robin were visibly tensed hearing his voice in their head again. Clearly doesn’t want Kaldur in their presence. Noelani stood in confusion seeing him not really talking and then realised he was having psychic link with his teammates.

_“Oh good, Aqualad's voice in my head.”_ Wally said sarcastically, but his face is defeated. _“I've **so**_ _missed that.”_

As a stark contrast, Robin was surprisingly upbeat with his news. _“Hey, Kaldur! KF and I were attacked by giant vultures. 'Course, since we're moles, you probably think we attacked ourselves.”_

_“If he did, he wouldn't tell you.”_ Artemis quipped as she buckled her quiver back on as she sat on one of the logs.

_“Superboy, are you online, or just pouting?”_ Miss Martian asked curiously, though the edge is clear.

Conner grunted through the link, fighting off the giant white wolf. “ _Busy. Call back later.”_ He tried to pry the wolf’s teeth from his shoulder. Though a slight slip in his grip, due to trying to respond, gave the wolf time to sink in further and threw him across the clearing and into a large rock.

Kaldur walked through the vines to where a trap like what the tiger and Captain Marvel was captured. Behind him, Noelani stood closely to Kaldur since he was the only person who she can stay with in the forest. _“What gets me is how nonchalant he is about not telling us.”_ KF pointed out with distain in his voice.

_“He should be chalant. Way chalant. Extremely chalant!”_ Robin agreed easily. Kaldur is barely listening to them as he sees two tracks in the ground from the trap.

_“How are we supposed to be a team if he doesn't trust us with his secrets?”_ Artemis asked.

_“Or if Conner doesn't expect us to take care of ourselves?”_ M’gann followed Artemis’s train of thought, though a little too far.

Kaldur was still barely listening as he moved closer to the tracks, seeing something in between them. A five-fingered print larger than his hand. He turned to Noelani who frowned as if she knew whose hand it is. She shrugged and kept on walking away from him, seeing more tracks on the ground.

 _“Did he really think you or I could've been the mole_ _?”_ KF asked Robin, though clearly keeping Kaldur and everyone else in on the question on purpose.

_“We've known each other for years!”_ Robin agreed.

_“Trust is a two-way street!”_ Artemis exclaimed, clearly realizing the dig the boys just made at her and M’gann.

_“And you'd know they'd hate it if we kept secrets from them!”_ M’gann snapped. Kaldur was beginning to lose his patience with the constant arguing in his head. He felt a gentle hand on his shoulder and looked over his shoulder seeing Noelani looking at him worriedly.

_“Not that we'd ever do that. Never.”_ Artemis stated.

Finally his restraint snapped. _“Enough!”_ That was all he needed to get their attention, but ripped one of the pylons from its base, watching as the electricity crackled in the darkness, but nothing else happened. _“Captain Marvel has been captured. And we must act as a team to save him!”_

_“_ _Heh. Under your leadership?”_ Kid questioned, his expression mostly deadpanned, though he and Robin clearly share in the sentiment of betrayal, despite his sarcastic tone. _“I don't think s-”_

_“This is not up for debate!”_ Kaldur snapped, both Robin and KF’s eyes widened at the sudden change from the Atlantean’s normal demeanour.

On top of the fact that insulting his leadership is the last thing you should do since nothing else seemed to set him off. _“You all chose me to lead.”_ M’gann and Artemis shared a look with each other.

_“When this mission is over,”_ Kaldur looked over the tech in his hands _“If you wish to select a new leader I will happily step down_ _.”_ Robin and Kid looked down, ashamed.

_“But until that time, I **am** in command here_ _.”_ Kaldur threw down the pylon with a grunt, heading off in the direction the trails lead, for once the link is silent. Noelani silently followed him in the forest and didn’t speak a word to Kaldur as he seemed mad. It’s best if she was quiet.

(~)

Noelani followed Kaldur throughout the forest and winced, seeing more blood was coming out. She hissed in pain as she saw her arm was bleeding again. She looked at Kaldur who was looking at her. “I am fine. I can proceed.” Noelani stayed out his teammates sight and heard birds were chirping from above them. Aqualad quickly helped her to get the bandage tightened up.

Robin moved through the tall bushes on a hill from the building that Captain Marvel was being held in. Kid Flash followed him from behind, putting his goggles and turned on the infrared.

Up in the trees behind the boys, Miss Martian had arrived in camouflage and looked to her right to see Artemis and Aqualad slowly making their way down the hill. Artemis had an arrow ready and the only person missing was Superboy. She gasped realized the girl that helped her, and Conner in Belle Reve was here. _“Aqualad, that girl…”_

 _“She is to be under my supervision. She will be helping us in the meantime. Link her with us.”_ Aqualad ordered as M’gann complied and linked her up with the rest of them.

Noelani groaned and felt a tingling sensation in her head. _“Ugh, this is extremely weird.”_ Robin and Kid Flash both looked at the Atlantean girl in shock as well as Artemis. They all took a moment to see her standing far from Aqualad.

 _“How did—”_ Kid Flash questioned until M’gann spoke up.

_“I’ll fly over.”_

_“Negatory.”_ Kid Flash said sharply, warning Miss Martian. _“The shield extends like a dome over the whole compound.”_

 _“He is right. I can see it with my mask. Any more bright ideas, you heroes have?”_ Noelani asked with little bit of sarcasm detected in her voice.

 _“Pylons are insulated, but one good shock could cause a momentary gap.”_ Robin remarked, looking at his holoscreen.

 _“I see a target.”_ Artemis said, she had her eyes on a large red button outside wall.

 _“Then be ready hit it. Be ready, all of you.”_ Aqualad ran up to the nearest pylon, stopped less than two feet away before his tattoos began to glow brightly and pushed the electricity into the shield. Noelani watched in awe as she stood up while holding her injury and ran down to help him. The team thought she was going to strike him down, but it turned out she was willing to help him and them.

Kid Flash was watching the shield’s integrity though his infrared and saw a small gap over the two Atlantean’s heads. _“Now!”_ Artemis released her arrow and it flew through the gap and hit her target.

The panel beeped and Kaldur and Noelani pulled back the electricity with the shields deactivated with the rest of his teammates came down. Kid Flash raced towards them with M’gann still in camouflage. But as Robin walked towards them, his eyes widened sitting monkeys on top of the roof watching them as they all wore inhibitor collars, and all howled loudly.

“I really do hate monkeys.” Noelani gritted her teeth in anger. Just as the actual alarms went off, the entire pack of howlers charged at the team and Noelani as she used her only good arm to create a water shield in front of them.

(~)

From the camera, Mallah can see the team fighting with Princess Noelani known as Mizu fighting alongside them. “Go Mallah. Deal with these intruders and the traitor. I can handle _mon Captaine_ brain extraction myself.” Said the robotic man, holding a sharp blade in front of the Captain’s line of sight, spoke with complete nonchalance. Mallah growled, ripping his clothes, and stormed out of the room to fight against the Team.

(~)

One howler monkey screeched and jumped on Kaldur, who had both of his Water bearers shaped like maces with Noelani jumping from place and place using her water whips to whip the monkeys away from her. She used her whip to grab one monkey that was going after Kaldur and threw the monkey away from him onto the trees.

Aqualad’s eyes narrowed with the monkey preparing to jump on him again. it was moving fast but he put his weapons back, he caught the monkey that jumped on him and slammed it onto the ground with his tattoos were still glowing. The monkey turned to attempt to bite him with the Atlantean taking the collar off.

The monkey looked confused at first before scurrying away from him. Kaldur stood tall and looked at Noelani who was taking off the collars as well with her tattoos glowing. He turned to his team. “Remove their collars!”

“Sounds easy when he says it.” Robin grumbled against the two monkeys that were big as his size. Artemis kicked one the closest to her with Noelani landed behind her and kicked on away from her.

“Listen to your leader for once, Scrawny boy.” Noelani spatted as she got the collar off from the monkey. Artemis got an arrow ready and shot the two monkeys that were on Robin.

“And I am not scrawny!” Robin exclaimed looking the Atlantean girl dressed in black and silver stealth uniform.

The collars fell off with a small electrical spark and Robin stayed defensive as the two monkeys looked around before running. He turned to Artemis and the Atlantean girl, where two more dropped down from behind them. Instead of shouting out a warning, he threw two disks, taking out the collars. Artemis yelped while Noelani stood in still when they got close but had enough time to see them scatter to know what he had done.

Noelani looked back and saw the gorilla that attacked her when she had arrived in India. Mallah spotted her with a machine gun in his hands. He growled at her and without hesitation he began shooting at her. The young Atlantean Princess gritted her teeth and pushed the archer away from his line of target and was shot on the arm. She yelled in pain with Aqualad coming to her side, but she refused any help from him.

Mallah growled and sniffed, smelling someone from behind him. He grabbed M’gann in her camouflaged form. He grabbed her by the shoulder and threw her onto the dirt, knocking her unconscious. He grabbed her again with Kid Flash running towards Mallah. “Get your paws off of her, you darn dirty ape.” He slammed into the gorilla but only to bounce off his massive chest.

(~)

“You’re not taking my brain.” Marvel said sharply, as a container full of water comes out from the wall by his head.

“Š'il vous plaît, capitaine, do not struggle.” The machine moved through the shadows as the male voice spoke. “Brain extraction is largely painless.

The machinery over Marvel’s paralysed body moved to a new position. “But the benefits are enormous.” The center piece of tech extended closer to Marvel with the robot finally closer. “Just look what it has done for me.” Marvel could see that the male voice was coming from the robot with a brain at the core processor.

He gave the Brain a deadpanned look, before looking back up at the still extending laser. “That thing won't work on me.” He commented.

“Perhaps. But it works on solid steel, so I'll try my luck.” The laser continued to move, tracking out its course before it begun to turn on. “I'm told you have the courage of Achilles, _non_? Perhaps you should have asked for his invulnerability instead.”

The tiger jumped over the table and took out the Brain, knocking his robotic body to the floor. It continues to growl at him as he moves back upright. “Traitor!” The Brain snapped. “You will suffer for that!” A compartment opened on the side of the capsule, turning on the electroshock collar.

The tiger snarled as it twitches on the floor in pain, while Marvel shouted at the Brain. “Stop it! Stop!”

The wall behind the Brain suddenly broke inward, the Brain turned to see Mallah having been thrown through it. As the Brain turns to the dust, as it falls away Miss Martian flies in. As she landed the rest of the Team and Noelani joined her but kept a minimal distance away from the team. “It’s the Brain!” Kid was able to pinpoint who it was in a matter of moments, and suddenly the enhanced animals make sense.

“Uh,” Artemis scoffed. “I can see it’s a brain.”

Kid gritted his teeth as he glared over his shoulder. “Not **a** brain, **The** Brain.”

“In the flesh, so to speak.” The Brain confirmed and turned to the gorilla. “Mallah.” The gorilla held something in its hand, and when he pressed the button, pylons rose up from the floor. Taking out the Team the same way he did Captain Marvel.

 _“Miss Martian, Superboy, now.”_ Kaldur commanded. M’gann’s eyes glowed white as she telekinetically taking the remote from Mallah. Stopping it over her face so she pressed the button to turn off the pylons.

In the nick of time, Superboy broke through the wall on the other side of the hallway. The white wolf was at his side, snarling, as the dust cleared out. The Kryptonian doesn’t need to say anything to get the wolf to charge at Mallah.

As Mallah gets back to his feet, KF kicks him back, then dodged the gunfire and Robin swung high. Finally M’gann dropped in and lifted the gorilla into the ceiling then let him drop with Noelani joining in the fight landing a kick on the stomach. Though it doesn’t do anything to knock him out, only make him angry.

Now, he was focusing his firing on M’gann. Superboy jumped at his turned back, attempting to slam his fist into the gorilla, but Mallah’s reflexes were just fast enough that he can dodge. While Superboy lands, Mallah took aim to shoot Superboy back as he jumped. Though he doesn’t get any marks, the shots moved so fast and hit so hard that he landed by the wolf.

As the bullets run out, Artemis launched an arrow at the pack on his back, causing it to release smoke. Robin came to her side and both pulled out detonating weapons which fully knock the machine gun off of Mallah.

The Brain fired laser Kaldur’s Water Bearer, which gave him enough time to dodge out of the way of it as the shield cracked under prolonged exposure. Then he narrowly dodged the next shot. Seeing that the Atlantean moved too quickly, the Brain switched to short, fast shots that still miss. He and Mallah ended up surrounded by KF, Robin, Artemis, and M’gann.

While Kaldur snapped the collar off of Captain Marvel. “Thanks.” He smiled and then moved to the tiger, getting rid of the collar. “Now, one good turn deserves another.” The tiger rose in front of him, and Mallah turned towards the three of them as Kaldur pulls out his sword Water Bearers. Turning again he sees Superboy and the wolf guarding the hole in the wall.

Mallah roared in rage. “Try it. I hate monkeys.” Conner growled alongside the wolf as he cracked his knuckles.

“No, Mallah, this will not be our Waterloo. Oh, and Princess Noelani, your father would be so disappointed in you that I know now you are a traitor.” The Brain said as multiple compartments begin to open around his body. He also held out a remote much to Noelani’s fear and pressed a button. “ _Au revoir, mes amis_.”

“Get down!” KF yelled as the humming hit a new pitch, almost drowning out his warning. Aqualad heard Noelani was shouting in pain as he saw a hidden collar around her neck and held her in his arms as she shouted out in pain.

Conner tensed, Robin and Artemis backed up, and suddenly everything went dark. When the lights started to turn on again, they’re gone. “Wait, that big weapon thing was… a light switch?” Kid asked, confused as he stood up.

The team all looked at their leader who held the Atlantean princess who stood with Aqualad, taking off the collar carefully and saw more red markings from her neck. Noelani looked away ashamed but he made her look at him and he gave her a small smile, assuring her she was safe away from harm.

(~)

As the sun begun to pinken the sky over the trees the team is back at the Bioship. “What are you grinning about?” Artemis asked Kid Flash by her side.

KF held the red beret in his hands. “One word: souvenir.” He put the beret on his hand with a proud smile.

“Two words: gorilla lice.” She said.

“Huh?” He stopped in his tracks and processed what she had said. “Oh, man!” He took it off and held it away from him as he groaned.

Kaldur removed the collar from a howler monkey, watching as it leaves. “That’s the last of the collars?” Captain Marvel asked the tiger. It growls lowly. “I can count on you to keep the other animals out of trouble?” He checked. It growled in response.

“Good. I’ll be back for a visit. I promise.” He pet the tiger before standing and watching as it headed into the jungle.

“I think I’ll call him Mr. Tawny.” Marvel said brightly with Noelani raising an eyebrow with a deadpanned look.

The tiger ran past M’gann, Connor, and the wolf on his way out that was nuzzling against Connor. “The rest of the pack is gone.” Connor told the wolf as he pet it. “What are you still doing here?”

“I think he wants to stay with you.” M’gann told him.

“Can I keep him?” Connor asked her, sounding like an excited child. Really wanting to keep the wolf. He had grown fond him as soon as he helped the Team.

Wally let out a laugh in the background. “First the sphere, now this beast. Dude, you sure make a habit of collecting strays.”

“Maybe because he's such a stray himself.” M’gann smiled. _“Aren’t you?”_ She asked him telepathically.

 _“M’gann, I’m sorry. I was just worried.”_ He apologised.

She kneeled down beside him. _“And that’s sweet, Conner.”_ She put her hand on the back of his neck. _“But on a mission, I’m your teammate, not your girlfriend. Agreed?”_

Conner smiled at her. _“Yeah.”_ He said with a bit of teasing annoyance in his voice as the two looked up at Wally.

“Well, he’s gonna need a name.” Wally pulled them out of their personal conversation. “Uh, how's about Krypto?”

The wolf growled. “Pass.” Conner said instantly with a smile.

“Besides, isn't that taken?” M’gann asked.

Robin stood on the ramp up to the Bioship, clearly waiting for Kaldur. “Look, I need to know, why did you keep the mole intel secret?” Robin just as Kaldur goes to pass him on his way up.

Kaldur stopped and everyone else slowly moves towards the Bioship for the conversation. He doesn’t turn away from them as they all wait for the same answer. “The source of the tip was Sportsmaster and my childhood, Princess Noelani.”

“What?! You can't trust him!” Artemis snapped. “As for your girlfriend, not so sure about her.”

“I do not. It seemed possible, even likely, that he was attempting to divide the team with false information.” Kaldur informed them simply and ignored the statement of her being his girlfriend. “Noelani had her word she will not harm you.”

“And given how the mission went, he almost succeeded.” Robin realized that he and KF were betraying someone they had known for years as much as they felt betrayed by him. Not to mention Kaldur had a whole other level to put the tip through as the leader. “But you had to consider it might be true.”

Robin looked at the Atlantean Princess who was holding her neck and he had realised she wasn’t that all bad and had saved one of his teammates during their fight against Mallah.

“Yes, as leader, I did. In which case, I did not wish to alert the traitor.” He looked directly at Robin, knowing that the Team will one day fall to him and explained this will help him.

“I hate to say it, but it makes sense.” Robin said with a one-sided smile.

“I am still prepared to step down.” He said simply.

Wally raised his hand. “All in favour of keeping Aqualad as leader?” M’gann, Conner, and Artemis all raised their hands instantly.

As Kaldur turned to Robin, his hand is raised too, and he shows a few his teeth with his smile. The Atlantean nodded silently. “Guess it's unanimous.” Captain Marvel said easily as he places a hand on Kaldur’s shoulder then removed it and offered a shake. Which the teen accepted. “See you tomorrow.”

“You’re not coming back with us?” Kaldur asked, confused.

“Nah, gotta fly.” the JL member said as he took off to the skies.

“I swear that Justice League member was really a peculiar one.” Noelani commented as she rubbed her neck.

The team all looked at Kaldur then looked at Noelani who looked away, knowing he was looking at her. “Noelani, it seems that The Brain will inform your father of your betrayal.”

“I do know, Kaldur. But I must go back.” Noelani said as she walked down the ramp.

“No… You may stay with us. I’ll inform your Uncle of what had happened. And you will tell him the truth.” Kaldur said, grabbing her hand with the Team watching. “You had saved my teammate, Artemis from being shot. And I should thank you. After all, your uncle did ask you to join us as his protégé.”

Kaldur turned to the Team, they were reluctantly willing to try and welcome her into the Team even if she refused the offer. “Yeah, you seemed cool while looked evil in that get up, but thanks for helping us.” Robin thanked her with a smile.

“And you fought by our side so well. I gotta say for an Atlantean, you got some moves.” Kid Flash flirted with her and Artemis slapped him on the head. “Ow!”

She was touched by this seeing that the Team were willing to try and welcome her into their team. She has no place to go expect for Atlantis, but her Father will always find her. “Lani, come with us and no one shall ever harm you.” Kaldur said softly and sincerely.

Noelani looked up at Kaldur as her frown turned into a grateful smile. “Alright, I’ll try, and I’ll speak to my uncle. But you are the leader, you’ll decide whether or not I am worthy to become a part of your team.”

“Agreed.” Kaldur smiled and let go of her hand, realising the Team were watching with smiles on their faces. Noelani looked away with a small blush on her face. She hated to let others see her emotions.

The wolf dropped his giant head into Connor’s hands for a moment. “So, what are you gonna call him?” M’gann asked as they headed up the ramp.

“What’s wrong with Wolf?” Connor suggested.

“Generic, but acceptable.” Wally said from inside the ship. Kaldur looks down before heading into the Bioship, rattled by the fight they had throughout the mission. He led Noelani into the Bioship and was jumpy when it either moved and or shifted into a chair. There are somethings she needs to get used to.

(~)

On the way back, Kaldur had informed his King what had happened and the two explained in the Cave with Noelani still healing her neck and laid on a bed in the infirmary. She was amazed by how their Cave was comfortable and felt like home. Well, except it is on land. Her Uncle came inside with Kaldur by his side.

“Noelani, be careful. You are still healing, my child. I cannot believe what Orm has done this to you. An innocent child.” King Orin spoke with anger in his voice.

“Uncle, it is alright. All that matters that I am safe.” Noelani smiled as she held her uncle’s hand. The King smiled and kissed his niece on her forehead. King Orin had informed Kaldur and Noelani that Orm had fled Atlantis somewhere and that he’ll never find Noelani ever again. He had made Noelani his second protégé as well as Kaldur’s partner. Batman had made some new adjustments for her to become the new member of the team under a new name.

(~)

Noelani was in one of the spare rooms in the Cave and Kaldur had brought in new blankets and sheets. “Thank you, Kaldur.” He could tell she was guilty for not telling him about her working for her father to take him down. He sat down next to her in silence before speaking up.

“I was…. Deeply hurt that you had seemingly betrayed me. I wasn’t sure how to react, we have been friends since childhood.” Kaldur said softly.

“I am sorry, Kaldur, too. As I said, my Father had forced me to do this training and ordered me to take you down.” Noelani spoke up, looking at her childhood friend. “I had refused to take you down. I couldn’t bear to see you get hurt.”

Kaldur looked at her and saw she was rubbing her neck again. He instantly took her hand away from her neck, seeing the red markings. He rubbed his hand against her neck and then caressed her cheek with their eyes stared into one another with pale green eyes looking into her light purple eyes. He cleared his throat. “I should leave you to get some rest.”

“Y-Yes, thank you. But you really think that your Team will accept me?” Noelani asked, watching Kaldur standing by the door.

“I am sure they will warm up to you.” Kaldur replied with an assured smile that already made her feel better. He had left her to rest up and Noelani looked down at her hands, they opened up seeing a picture of her and her parents. Just as her mother would say, she will always find a way to live a happy life.


End file.
